L'enfer est ma maison
by rastaqoueeerr
Summary: Kate est depuis peu à Poudlard. Elle n'est pas humaine. Elle est damnée. Elle a livré une partie de son secret à Malfoy. Et Harry veut savoir qui est son père ! /!\Le rated T s'applique à quelques chapitres sanglants... /!\Pas de vampire chez moi !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : L'arrivante**

_Repas de Noël, 24 Décembre, 20h00_

'-SILENCEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!'-Aïe, le crapaud sort de la mare les enfants !

-Tais-toi Ron !

-Oh, ça va je dis juste tout haut ce que certain(es) pense tout bas !

-Je ne l'aime pas non plus. Mais justement ignore-la ne lui fait pas le plaisir de t'envoyer une fourchette en plein front pour avoir parler.

-On chuchote Hermione !

La jeune fille vit juste un éclair argent lui passer devant les yeux. Elle se tourna vers Ron.

-Eh bien ! Cette fois-ci c'était juste la petite cuillère ! Tu as eu de la chance Ronald. Murmura la jeune fille en étouffant un rire.

'-RONALD WEASLEY !!!!!!!!!! QUI VOUS PERMET DE PARLER PENDANT QUE J'ANNONCE UNE NOUVELLE DES PLUS IMPORTANTES ?'

La voix de la femme était des plus désagréables lorsqu'elle était en colère. Alternant graves et aigues, elle sonnait toujours faux.

-Excusez moi M'dame !

'-Bien je préfère cela.'

Les rires Serpentards s'élevèrent. Depuis qu'Ombrage était a la direction de l'école, ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie contrairement aux Gryffondors, têtes de turc de la direction. Car on avait beau dire, c'était bien le crapaud qui dirigeait l'école.

'-Pour Mr Weasley donc, j'annonçais la venue d'une jeune australienne. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir Miss Kate Johannston !

Des applaudissements retentirent malgré la surprise générale. Poudlard n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des nouveaux élèves en cours d'année sauf sur demande spéciale. Et encore il fallait que le niveau de l'élève soit au dessus de la moyenne. (Hermione, à ta place je tremblerai !!). Une fille d'environ 17 ans apparut dans l'encadrement de la minuscule porte située à gauche de la table des professeurs. Elle se tenait dans l'ombre et un grand silence s'installa dans la grande salle. Ombrage lui fit signe et elle s'avança. Elle avait une démarche qui donnait l'impression qu'elle flottait et ses hanches balançaient doucement de gauche à droite. De long cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés lui tombaient aux genoux, semblable au pelage d'une louve… Le chapeau de sorcière qu'elle portait était de travers et cachait son visage. Cette Kate portait une robe de sorcière au col mao. Sa tenue s'évasait sur ses pieds en un flot de mousseline vaporeuse. Ombrage ne daigna pas la saluer. La directrice courte sur pattes, la prit par les épaules et la poussa 'un peu' durement vers l'endroit où se trouvait le choixpeau. La jeune fille se rattrapa de la plus étonnante des manière. Se sentant tomber en avant Kate s'était penchée, précipitant sa chute. Au dernier moment elle avait tendu le bras et posé sa main à terre. Elle roula sur elle-même et….. Atterrit sur les fesses, déclenchant les rires de toute la salle.

'CESSEZ DE VOUS DONNEZ EN SPECTACLE MISS JOHANNSTON !!!!!!!'

-Hé hé, la pustule vivante devient rouge, attention à l'explosion !

-Ron !

Le garçons roux se tourna vers Hermione et lui sourit de façon siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii innocenteuh ! Après tout il n'avait rien dit … Les deux jeunes gens reportèrent leur attention sur l'australienne. Celle-ci s'était redressée et ramassait à présent son chapeau. Lorsqu'elle se releva elle laissa apparaître un visage ovale un peu trop long, et des yeux dorés…. Pour le moins surprenant. Ceux-ci étaient, de loin, or, mais si on se rapprochait, ce jaune se dégradait en une multitude de nuances. Et, au milieu de cet ouragan, juste à coté de la pupille, collé à elle, se trouvait une légère tache gris clair, ressemblant à la lune. Justement un rayon perça les hautes fenêtres et éclaira son visage pâle. Avec son nez légèrement relevé, elle était….. Agréable. Très agréable à regarder. Enfin ses lèvres dessinées et charnues s'ouvrirent et lâchèrent ces mots d'une voix qui se voulait traînante mais qui ne collait pas du tout à ses propos (imaginez Draco en train de discuter lapin rose et compagnie le plus sérieusement du monde, vous comprendrez de quoi je parle…)

-Je m'appelle Kate Johannston, Je suis anglaise d'origine mais j'ai été élevée par ma mère près de Sydney. J'ai 16 ans. J'espère passer une excellente année avec vous tous !

'-Oui bon, j'ai déjà dit tout ça Kate si tu pouvais t'asseoir, me laisser parler et poser le choixpeau sur ta tête. Merci.'

Le regard que Kate lança à Ombrage signifiait clairement que la guerre était déclarée entre elles deux. La jeune fille n'allait pas se laisser faire et son caractère bien trempé allait l'y aider. Après une joute silencieuse, elles allèrent chacune à leur places : Ombrage sur le siège à haut dossier au centre de la table des professeurs et Kate sur le minuscule tabouret qui faisait office de piédestal au si connu choixpeau. L'australienne leva un sourcil, curieuse et sceptique.

- Vas-tu continuer à me fixer ainsi longtemps jeune fille ? Viens donc t'asseoir… Mmmmh…. Tu es douée…. Très douée…. Tu pourrais aller à Serpentard au vu de ton intelligence. Cependant tu es trop courageuse et sympathique pour cela. Pourtant, tes origines……………. Oh, mais cela s'est déjà vu. Bien. GRYFFONDOR !

La table nommée applaudit fortement, faisant un boucan de tous les diables. Kate sourit franchement devant tant de démonstration, se dépêcha pour rejoindre sa nouvelle famille. Elle ne fit attention ni aux sifflements ni aux regards méprisant que déjà certains septièmes années verts et argents lui lançaient…

_Même jour, salle commune des Gryffondors 21:00_

-Alors comme ça, tu as fait le tour de la Terre avec ta mère ??! Ca a dû être génial !

-Ce n'était pas déplaisant en effet. Mais c'était très éprouvant. Mère et moi l'avons fait alors que j'avais entre six et huit ans. Or, j'avais un besoin social important, comme tout enfant de mon âge. Mais lorsque nous arrivions, juste le temps pour moi de faire connaissance et hop ! On repartait.

La façon de parler qu'avait Kate avait surprise tout le monde. Elle s'exprimait comme au siècle dernier et se tenait telle une aristocrate. Seul son regard semblait révéler son âge véritable. Semblait, seulement, car certains avaient remarqué de quelle manière il arrivait à la jeune fille de fixer le vide. Durant les quelques secondes où cela lui arrivait, elle avait des yeux de vieille louve, au poil gris, qui sait ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qui se passera.

-Qui est la vieille peau qui m'a accueilli avec tant d'empressement ?

-Grrrrr ne nous en parle pas, grommela Ron, Il s'agit d'Ombrage, la nouvelle marque de choco-grenouille pour épouvantard ! Je suppose que tu sais ce qui est advenu de notre ancien directeur ?

-Dumbledore Le Sage ? Il est décédé l'an passé.

-Oui c'est cela. En fait Ombrage l'avait déjà remplacé lors de notre cinquième année et le ministère l'a remise en place cette année.

Hermione avait cru bon de s'exprimer à la place de son futur, jugeant la vulgarité de celui-ci gênante.

-Mais… N'y avait-il pas eu de problèmes avec elle ?

-Je vois que tu es au courant, reprit Hermione. Si, il se trouve qu'elle avait une manière de voir les choses un peu…..

-Hermione ! Tu es trop gentille ! Elle a un sacré balai dans le fion oui !

-Ron !

-Quoi ?! J'ai raison !

Les deux zouaves continuèrent leur cinéma. Alors qu'ils se disputaient, ils ne purent voir Harry (LE VOILAAAA) s'éclipser. Il n'échappa cependant pas à notre héroïne qui préféra faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Le survivant était resté toute la soirée muré dans un silence lourd de réflexions. Il n'avait pas lâché Kate du regard… La jeune fille lui rappelait quelqu'un…

* * *

Rasta : MIAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU c'est fini ^^ Voilà le premier chapitre !!! reviews reviews reviews powaaaaaaaaa ????


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Je ne suis pas humaine

***

_25 Décembre, dortoir des filles Gryffondors, 07:00_

_-Kate ! Kate ! Regardes-moi ! Je suis là ! Rentres._

_Kate avait 10 ans. Sa mère, grande, élancée, se tenait devant elle. La petite fille avait eu danse et habituellement elle rentrait vers 18:00. Ce soir elle était rentrée avec deux heures de retard et évidemment, sa mère était inquiète. Kate n'avait pas eu le temps de s'expliquer quant à son retard, que déjà la main maternelle avait rencontré sa joue qui rosissait maintenant à vue d'œil. Sa mère l'attira par l'oreille dans la demeure et lui ordonna d'aller chercher son 'outil' dans l'arrière cuisine. La gamine sentit des larmes de rage et de douleur lui couler sur les joues. Après un temps d'hésitation, le regard de celle qui l'élevait, la rappela à l'ordre et elle se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait l'objet de toutes ses peurs. Elle grimpa sur l'étagère du bas pour atteindre la baguette. _

_-Kate ! Dépêches-toi !_

_-Oui, mère !_

_« Mère », terme froid et distant pour désigner sa génitrice. Celle-ci avait toujours souhaité être appelée ainsi. Revenant vers sa mère, Kate lui tendit la cravache et attendit._

_-Eh bien ! Qu'attends-tu petite gourde ?! Retires-moi ce polo, je ne veux pas le tacher._

_-Oui._

_-Oui, qui ?_

_-Oui, mère._

_-Bien._

_La petite acheva d'ôter le vêtement d'automne que les coups tombèrent. Machinalement, elle les compta dans sa tête:_

_« ...... »_

_Au fur et à mesure qu'elle comptait, les coups augmentaient en force. La fillette sentait son sang qui dégoulinait sur le tapis._

_« 100 »_

Kate ouvrit les yeux. Le décor qui lui apparut la ramena à la réalité. Le baldaquin rouge brodé d'or et la petite table de chevet en ébène lui rappelèrent sa présence à Poudlard. Elle ferma les yeux, offrant au drap de soie une petite goutte d'eau salée. Encore et toujours ce rêve. Quand elle le faisait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui avait suivit…

_La petite fille brune ferme les yeux sous les coups. Elle à mal. Très mal. Mai spas au dos… Au cœur. Cette femme qui l'a mise au monde… La bat._

_Deux jours qu'elle avait compris que sa mère était une égoïste finie. Que quand Kate pensait qu'elle la regardait avec amour, Shazëa se voyait, elle, au travers de sa fille et aimait son reflet et non son enfant. La gamine avait eu de la fièvre et s'était soignée seule pendant deux jours. Habitée d'une force nouvelle, elle vient voir sa mère dans le salon._

_-Mère ?_

_-Oui Kate ? Que me veux-tu __encore__ ?Ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupée ?_

_-Désolée mère, mais je voulais me libérer._

_-Te libérer ? _

_-Oui._

_Shazëa n'eut pas le temps d'entendre sa fille approcher. Non, en fait elle ne l'entendit pas, elle sentit juste sa poitrine se déchirer et déjà sa fille constatait son décès._

_-Adieu mère._

_Kate posa ses lèvres vermeille sur le front qui refroidissait rapidement._

_-Adieu._

La jeune fille finit par se lever. Après s'être lavée et habillée, elle descendit dans la salle commune et ce qu'elle y vit l'intrigua au plus au point. Oh ! Bien sûr elle connaissait les traditions de noël, mais ne pensait pas que cette fête pouvait apporter tant de joie. Tous les élèves étaient accroupis autour du sapin, à une place bien précise, où étaient ses chaussures et son nom. Les personnes l'ayant accueillie la veille, se jetèrent sur elle pour lui souhaiter « joyeux noël ».

-Merci, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Malgré sa nature, elle était émue par tant de démonstration. Elle venait à peine d'arriver et, déjà, elle était considérée comme faisant partie de la famille à part entière. Intérieurement, elle se rabroua :

_Pourquoi te sentirent proche d 'eux ?Ils sont comme tous… Ils te trahiront. De plus quand ils sauront qui tu es, ils ne voudront plus jamais te parler…_

Kate dénoua les bras de Ginny, qui s'était accrochée à elle.

-Désolée, je vais me balader.

-On peut t'accompagner ! Se sera plus drôle pour toi si nous te faisons visiter le château !!

-Non, vraiment Ginny, je ne veux pas.

Et elle sortit précipitamment.

Ron tapota l'épaule de sa petite sœur :

-T'inquiètes pépète ! Elle est grande il me semble. Non ?

-Hum… Approuva Ginny.

**

_Parc de Poudlard, banc le plus près du lac, 07:45_

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se lie d'amitié avec eux. Trop de risques, trop dangereux. Pour leur bien elle se devait de les éviter. Un bruissement ce fit entendre dans son dos. Soudain immobile, elle attendit.

-Salut Johannston…

-Hum…Malfoy c'est cela ?

-Oh ! Tu me connaît déjà ? Comme c'est étonnant. Oups ! Ah ! Mais non, j'oubliais que tu était amie avec nos petits Gryffi… Où sont-ils en parlant d'eux ? Ils ne t'ont pas laissée toute seule quand même ?! Ils savent pourtant parfaitement qu'il y a des serpents dans le coin.

Le ton ironique qu'avait pris le jeune homme déplaisait un tout petit peu trop fortement à Kate.

-En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-Je pensais que t'apprendre les règles ne serait pas plus mal … Comme tu es nouvelle.

-…Je connaît les règles qui régissent ce lieu. Autres que celle du règlement bien entendu. C'est comme partout. Même dans un lieux où les plus riches sorcier sont. Surtout dans un lieu pareil.

-Hum… C'est bien je n'aime pas perdre mon temps et tu m'en à fait gagner. Je te propose ma… mon amitié.

Kate éclata d'un rire clair et doux.

-Ne te moques pas de moi Malfoy. Tu veux un espion au sein du groupe de ton meilleur ennemi.

-Perspicace. Et en effet c'est le but de ma démarche.

- Tu es pédant et sûr de toi… Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu es nouvelle et que tu es plus jeune.

-Tu m'aurais plus facile à manipuler.

C'était une affirmation et l'élève en vert et argent n'eut pas à la confirmer.

Kate repris d'un ton moqueur :

-Allons, cher Draco… Vous avez juste à mettre un gryffondor dans votre lit pour avoir ce que vous voulez. Et Merlin sait qu'ils sont nombreux.

-Ils ?

-Garçons et filles. Le pire, je crois, c' est que tu es tout à fait conscient de ton pouvoir, de ton emprise. Ce qui m'échappe chez vous autres, humain, c'est votre obstination à vouloir quelque chose que vous ne pourrez jamais avoir.

-Parce que tu n'es pas humaine peut-être ?

-Aussi peu que tu es agréable Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Laissant le jeune homme avec sa perplexité, Kate se leva, l'effleura et s'en retourna au château…

Pas un seul regard n'avait été échangé…

Rastaqoueeerr : J'espère que ça vous à plu… Je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce que sera Kate…. Je me tâte, je me tâte ^^.

Et puis je ne sais pas avec qui la mettre… D'un autre côté…. Elle peut finir toute seule. Je vais faire comme tout le monde : J'aimerai des previews avec vos questions, votre avis surtout !!

Schuuuussss !


	3. Chapter 3

Rastaqoueeerr : Je passe en mode POV maintenant que j'ai finis l'arrivée de Kate.

_Chapitre 3 : Doutes….Doutes. Il a des doutes !!!_

_***_

_Salle commune des gryffondors, 02 Janvier, 08:06_

POV Kate :

Il sait. Je sait qu'il sait car je sait quel regard il me lance et c'est celui du savoir donc il sait aussi que je sait qu'il sait … Mais il n'a pas de preuves. Et puis en fait il ne sait peut être pas que je sais qu'il sait et peut être qu'avec un peu de chance il ne sait rien du tout. Mais une chose est sûre : il a des doutes. Enormissimes, les doutes. Je parle de mister Potter, détenteur en chef du rôle de Survivant. Depuis le début il se doute de quelque chose. Seulement, il ne sait pas quoi.

Je suis seule à pouvoir éclairer sa lanterne et il ne va sans doute pas tarder à venir m'interroger. Après tout, il prend souvent le taureau par les cornes non, ?

J'appréhendes. Moi, qui ne redoute personne physiquement, suis terrorisée à l'idée d'affronter cet humain en face, pour une simple discussion. Le repas sera finit d'ici, exactement 10 minutes, trente trois seconde, quarante millisecondes. Trente neuf. J'ai peur. Que veux t-il que je lui dise ?!

-Je t'ai cherché partout la nouvelle.

Euh… Il est en colère où il est aussi glacial que la banquise avec tout le monde le lionceau ?

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Maiseuh… Laissez moi tranquille monsieur je suis arrivée hiereuh (enfin presque hé hé )!!

-Ta ressemblance frappante avec quelqu'un de ma connaissance et je voudrais mettre les choses au point.

-Je suis ton obligée.

-Qui est ton père ?

-Honnêtement ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Pardon ?

-Je l'ignore.

-Comment ?!

-Il m'est inconnu.

-QOUHAAAAAA ????

-Mon père n'a, pour moi, pas de visage.

-I…imp…impossible.

-As-tu conscience Potter que tout le monde ne connaît pas ses parents. Tu sais, il existe des enfants qui sont abandonnés…

-Je…Je suis désolé.

-Tu t'excuse pour mon père ? Rassures-moi t'as rien fait pour qu'il me laisse seule ?

-…

-Rigoles un peu !

-C'est pas drôle.

-Nuance ! J'ai un humour que tu n'apprécies pas.

-…

-… Bon ! Vous faites quoi les dimanches lendemain de nouvel an ?

-Déjà on va rejoindre les autres.

-Good !

Bien que l'ambiance soit déjà plus légère entre nous, son regard pesait encore sur mes épaules et je savais que la partie n'était pas finie, mais seulement de partie remise…. Aïe aïe aïe…. Pas sûre de pouvoir résister au assauts du « Survival ». Oui je l'appelle comme ça dans son dos …Mais chuuuut !

**

_Parc de poudlard, même jour, 10:00_

POV Harry

Elle nous cache quelque chose… Je sais pas… Elle me rappelle… Sirius. Il me l'aurait dit si il avait eu des enfants, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Je sens qu'elle à quelque chose de spécial. D'anormal, le problème est de savoir : Quoi ? J'en ai eu la preuve tout à l'heure, elle ne dira rien. Donc, il faut la pousser à ce découvrir; le problème est de savoir : Comment ?

-Désolée les mais il faut que je vous quitte !

Tiens… Et pour aller où demoiselle cachottière ? Je vais la suivre. Peut être aurais-je le fin mot de l'histoire…

Elle est allé voir Malfoy. C'est louche. Peut être fait-elle partie des mangemorts ? Non, le choixpeau l'aurait envoyée à serpentard si tel avait été le cas.

Chut ! Ils parlent !

-Alors ? Pourquoi tu me fait signe depuis tout à l'heure ?

Il lui fait signe depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé !

-Malfoy, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois avec cet air de gosse sur le visage… Et donc tes « conclusions ».

-Je pense que tu t'apparentes à un troll des montagnes.

Kate le regarde avec une tête des plus comique, et Malfoy la regarde, le sourcil levé dans un signe de victoire. Grrrr… Ce mec se sent surpuissant.

-Ta bêtise n'a pas d'égal.

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas ça ? J'aurais cru pourtant….

L'australienne leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien ! Je te laisse à tes réflexions ridicules. Tu as un indice Drayounouchet ! Tu n'es pas sur la bonne voie !

Je jettes un coup d'œil à ma montre : 10:07

Les yeux de Kate ont pris cette teinte sans âge. Elle tourne la tête dans ma direction et son regard me met à nu. Je me met à trembler et même si la température ne dépasse pas zéro, elle n'y est pour rien. Je relève la tête. Kate est …nue devant moi. Je retiens mon souffle… Ses courbes, Ses cheveux qui flottent au vent.

-Tu…Tu vas avoir froid, je souffle.

Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres dessinées et vermeilles. Deux canines un peu plus longue que la moyenne apparaissent. Vampire ?

Je ne la sens pas approcher. Je l'entends juste :

-Presque.

Son haleine donne l'impression qu'elle m'a mordu. Mais non, le venin qui coule et que je sens, c'est juste un peur irrationnelle envers cette fille un an plus jeune que moi. Je clos mes paupières les rouvrent. Kate s'éloigne lentement.

Je regarde ma montre : 10:07, les secondes n'ont pas bougé.

Je dois avoir rêvé. Je crois.

-Harry !

La voix, il faut le dire, magnifique, de Ron me ramène sur Terre.

-Oui ?

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se sont dit ces deux là ?

-Pas grand-chose, des insultes. Enfin surtout pour Malfoy.

-Qu'à t-il trouvé ?

-Troll des montagnes.

-… Il ne devait plus avoir d'imagination.

-Ouais… En même temps.. C'est une fouine.

-Pas faux.

Sur cette conversation d'une sagesse immense nous allons retrouver Hermione. Cet après midi, il est prévu que nous allions à Pré-Au-Lard.

*

_Bibliothèque, 12:30_

POV Kate

Cette journée est épuisante. Je n'est pas mangé depuis mon arrivée ici et la faim commence à me tarauder. Pourquoi ne pas aller à la grande salle ? Nyé ! Gros malins ! Vous avez lu juste avant ? Je suis une créature trééééééééééssss vilaineuh qui s'apparente au vampire…. Je n'est trouvé aucune proie. Non. En fait toute celles qui étaient intéressantes, je n'ai pas eu envie de les tuer donc….

Non ! Non ! Et re-non ! L'envie de laisser en vie mes proies n'est pas un sentiment que je suis la seule à éprouver dans ma race. C'est même banal.

Eh ! Oh ! On est pas dans _Twilight_ ici !

Ah ! Voilà Hermy !

-Kate ! Je viens te proposer une sortie dans le village d'à côté, tu viens ?

-OUAH !!! CA C'EST DE LA CHANCE !!!!

Elle sursauta devant tant d'empressement. Ah ! Ma pauvre Hermione, si tu savais ce que j'ai à y faire dans ce village où tu me propose d'aller…

-Je suppose que c'est oui.

-T'as tout compris ma grande !

-Cet étrange…

-Oui ?

-Tu ne t'es pas encore adressée à nous ainsi.

-Comment ?

-Comme quelqu'un de proche… Un camarade.

Mon regard s'assombrit.

-Ais l'obligeance d'éviter ce mot devant moi.

-…Tu es redevenue comme avant.

Elle partit tout en me disant que l'on se retrouvait tous devant la porte principale pour aller dans le trou du *** du monde. Je deviens vulgaire. Il faut que je me surveille…

Enfin, l'heure est là. Il est 14:00 et nous partons. Messieurs dames ! Méfiez-vous de Kate Johannston. Et cet avertissement n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Cloitrez-vous bien, j'arrive.

Rastaqoueeerr : Alors ? J'ai (enfin) trouvé une traaaaaaammmeuh !! Yé yé yé ! J'ai (enfin) une histoire qui me plaît pour la suite de cette petite fiction. MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Tremblez tous !!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Ma véritable nature.

_Place centrale de Pré-Au-Lard, Dimanche 02 Janvier,14:30_

POV Draco

Les gryffis nous ont accompagné. Evidemment, il y a Johannston. Je lui jette des coups d'œil, espérant un indice de sa part quant a ça véritable nature. Elle n'est pas vampire, j'en suis sûr. Ils sont tous du côté de Voldy et Kate n'est pas à serpentard.

Non ! Il faut que je me sorte ces préjugés de la tête. Il y a des poufsouffle qui sont mangemorts. Qui se tiennent à la table du Lord.

Déjà un quart d'heure et elle ne l'ai a pas lâchés.

J'hallucine ! Depuis que je la connaît, je m'intéresse à une Gryffondor. Elle m'énerve ! Draco Malfoy n'a d'intérêt pour personne si ce n'est lui !

_Même lieu, même jour, 16:08_

Ahah ! Enfin elle les quittes.

-Je vais boire un coup au cheval vert les gars !

Et moi aussi je viens de lâcher mes sbires. Je m'en vais la suivre lorsqu'un mouvement sur ma droite me fais me retourner.

Potter sort d'une ruelle sombre.

-Alors Malfoy ? On part en chasse ou on espionne ?

-Deuxième proposition, je ne m'appelle pas Potter.

-Sous-entendrais tu que je ne pense qu'à mon second cerveau ?

-Oh ! Non ! Jamais. Le grand Potter n'a jamais la braguette ouverte : il est frigide.

-… J'ai l'impression de te voir dans ce portrait.

-Tu iras demander à Ginny ce qu'elle en pense de ma frigidité Potty.

Je l'ai cloué sur place.

-…Bien ! Je te laisse, j'ai à faire.

-Attends ! Pourquoi tu la suis ?

-Elle ?

Je tend mon pouce vers la direction qu'a pris Kate. Potter acquiesce.

-Elle à sous-entendu qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Et comme tu n'était pas loin, je suppose que tu le sais et que tu la suis pour la même raison.

-Je l'ai vu nue.

-Pardon ? Ta vie sexuelle ne m'intéresse pas Potter !

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je… Après qu'elle soit venu te parler, je l'ai vu s'avancer nue devant moi, elle m'a souri et j'ai aperçu deux canines…

-Ce n'est pas un vampire.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Avait-elle la Marque ?

-…Non.

-Donc elle n'est pas vampire, ils sont tous du côté de Voldy.

-Je vois…

Je le laisse sur place et prend la suite Johannston. Je sens Potty me rattraper.

-On y va ensemble.

-Et qu'est-ce qui m'y oblige ?

-De toute façon je vais te suivre. Donc autant te prévenir tout de suite.

-C'est clair et concis. Rare dans ton cas Potter.

-J't'emmerde.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Potty, moi aussi.

***

_Rue de l'indépendance, Pré-Au-Lard, 17:00_

POV Kate.

52 minutes que j'essaie de les semer et qu'ils ne se lassent pas. Mince alors ! J'aimerai être tranquille pour chasser !!

Un serdaigle viens de jaillir d'une artère parallèle. Châtain, yeux bleu clair, mignon.

Les enfants, c'est l'heure !

Les deux espions me sortent de l'esprit alors que je lis celui de ma futur proie (don que toute mon espèce possède, je ne suis pas unique mince ! Je m'appelle pas Edwrad !). J'y vois son Autre. Tuée par le lord, une amie d'enfance. Je sens sa douleur… Tant pis, il faut que je me nourrisse, sinon je meurs. Je me métamorphose à l'image de cette fille... Yuna, c'est son nom.

Lentement, je m'approche du lycéen. Il a entendu le froissement de ma jupe. Doucement, il se retourne.

Je lui sourit.

Il me répond de la même manière, les larmes aux yeux.

J'ai gagné.

Je m'avance encore. Il est un tout petit peu plus grand que moi. Nos corps se collent. Une de ses mains se pose sur ma taille.

-Je t'ai vue, cette nuit. J'ai rêvé de toi*.

-Je suis là.

-Oui…

Et il plonge dans mon cou. Ses lèvres mordent dans mon écharpe et tirent dessus. Elle tombent. Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux et sa respiration s'accélère. Il relève la tête vers moi. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, comme moi sans doute. Il m'embrasse tendrement.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai souffert quand tu es partie.

-Je sais, je sais Chris.

-Encore.

-Quoi ?

-Mon nom.

-Chris…

Il pleure. J'embrasse ses paupières, lèche les petites goutte.

Il faut savoir que chaque humain à une odeur particulière. Cette odeur est partout sur lui. Ce soir, les larmes de mon diner ont goût de violette.

-… Yuna ?

-Oui ?

-Je… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire avant que tu parte. Je t'aime.

-Merci Chris, moi aussi.

Je l'embrasse. Ma bouche s'ouvre sous ses assauts. Nos langues jouent. Elles s'effleurent, se quittent pour mieux se retrouver.

Ses mains ont quittées ma taille et, déjà, elles ouvrent mon manteau qui ne tarde que trop à rejoindre mon écharpe. Il me colle contre le mur, me serre plus fort contre lui. Une légère bosse s'appuie contre ma cuisse. Il n'a pas le temps de dire ouf ,que déjà je suis nue, offerte à lui. Il me regarde, me palpe. Ses mains survolent mes seins, caressent ma taille, effleure mes fesses.

-N'as-tu pas froid Yuna ?

-Si, mais réchauffes-moi.

De nouveau, il m'embrasse, langoureusement. Il me mordille la lèvre. Une envie malsaine me prend : je le mord. Son sang coule et il n'y fait pas attention. Je lèche. Ca va, il a bon goût.

Enfin, nous sommes nus. Son phallus passe sur mon aine. Je gémis dans son oreille. Après quelques minutes de préparation, il me pénètre. Ses va et vient sont de plus en plus puissants. Je m'enroule autour de sa taille. Je le sens qui jouie. Son sperme dégouline entre mes cuisses. Je le regarde, il est heureux. Pas envie de le tuer. Malheureusement, j'entre en frénésie. Des ailes en peau déchirent mon dos, juste sous mes omoplates. Mes oreilles s'agrandissent et s'affinent. Mes canines s'allongent un tout petit peu, à l'instar de mes ongles.

-Y…Yuna ?

Je souris. Ce prénom qu'il prononce depuis le début de nos ébats... C'est celui de cette fille qui à été tuée par Mister On-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-**mon**-nom.

-Pauvre idiot. Yuna est bel et bien morte. Les cadavres ne ressuscitent jamais. On ne t'apprends pas ça à l'école ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Qui je suis ? moi-même je en le sais pas. Un démon, un ange déchu, une damnée. Appelles ça comme tu veux.

Ses iris bleues se noient dans le blanc de ses yeux. Il est terrifié.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. L'Autre n'apprécie que moyennement que je torture. Ca ne durera pas.

Je plante mes griffes dans ses bras, les soudant ainsi au corps. Le sang coule, coule tel une rivière. Je plante mes crocs dans son cou, perçant la jugulaire. Peu à peu, j'arrache des morceau de chair crue, les mâche, les avale. C'est bon, ça fait du bien.

**

_Place centrale du village, 18:09_

J'ai commis mon premier meurtre depuis mon arrivé à Poudlard. Je sais ce que je suis. Ca ne veut pas dire que je l'accepte. Je me hais quand je rentre en frénésie. Cet était second est déplorable. Après mon crime, j'ai repris un aspect normal. J'étais nue et un tas d'os se prosternait à mes pieds. J'ai tremblé. Je me suis rhabillée et ai rejoins les autres sur la place centrale. Je n'ai rien dis et ne dis toujours rien.

Nous sommes en routes pour le château.

Rastaqoueeerr : Yo Yo Yo ! Je pense que vous avez capté le rated T… Et la fics ne fait que commencer les enfants !! Je vais faire débuté l'aventure au prochain chapitre. A mon clavier, à vos reviews ?

*J'ai encore rêvé d'elleeuh ... Je l'ai rêvé si fort, que les draps s'en souviennent lalalala...

Gros délire de ma part, mais quand je l'ai écrit, j'étais morte de rire. Obligée de mettre ça (indique la phrase du dessus) c'est triste d'être folle

Bye !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : L'enfer est ma maison

_Mardi 07 Février, Cours de potion, 10:16_

POV Harry

Je n'en reviens toujours pas, ça fait un mois (et cinq jour), et je n'en reviens toujours pas… Elle…Elle a dévoré ce mec ! J'en rêve encore la nuit, tout ce sang, ces os… Ces mastications.

Est-elle cannibale ? Question idiote. Sans doute que oui sinon, Chris Darrow serait toujours là.

N'empêche, elle n'avait daigné mettre un pied dans la grande salle depuis son arrivée. Soit elle connaît l'astuce des cuisines, soit elle s'apparente au vampire et ne se nourrit que quand elle en a besoin… Cependant, l'hypothèse du vampire m'a été réfutée par Malfoy.

RAAAAHHH !! J'en ai marre de me creuser la tête et de ne pas trouver ce que je veux !!

-Monsieur Potter, peut être que le bruit, léger, et ma foi, agréable, que vous venez de faire était un oui quant à ma précédente demande ?

Oups, j'ai pensé à voix haute comme dirait l'autre…

-Euh…

-Bien ! Venez donc vous asseoir. Hum… Malfoy apportez votre potion que je la fasse tester à Potter.

-JAMAIS !!

-J'ai cru entendre votre voix Potter, un problème ?

-Je ne boirai jamais la potion de cette sale fouine !

-Dis Potter, le jour où je te demanderai ton avis sur l'animal qui est sensé me représenter, je te sonnerai. N'est-ce pas, le cervidé ?

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le cervidé ? Il te dit qu'il peut t'écraser.

-La fouine mord Potter…

-Peut-ê…

-STOOOOOPP !

Rogue se pince l'arrête du nez, or ce geste = mauvais, très mauvais, signe.

-Potter, vous daignez poser vos fesses sur cette chaise avant QUE JE NE VOUS LANCE UN IMPERIUM POUR QUE VOUS LE FASSIEZ !!

-Bien Monsieur.

-Quant à vous Malfoy, hâtez-vous, bon sang !

Une minute plus tard, Rogue et les serpentard se foutaient de moi pendant que les gryffondor tentaient, l'un après l'autre, de me rendre ma forme originelle.

Après être passé de pic-vert à vert de terre, puis de scroutt à chouette, la potion m'avais arrêté à l'étape dragon. Alors pour quelle raison les vicelards se moquent t-il ? Pour la simple (et bonne) raison que mon moi dragon mesure 50 centimètres de haut, qu'il est affublé d'un crête verte fluo (à l'image de ses yeux), que ses écailles alterne rose et noir et enfin, parce que mon cou s'orne de fourrure orange ayant la forme d'une fraise… En gros j'ai tout pour plaire… Aux filles comme Parvati, Padma et Lavande qui s'égosillent en me tournant autour.

Au fait, la potion du jour était une révision : la potion Changemoiettuverras. Absolument, indéniablement, a-b-o-m-i-n-a-b-l-e !

***

POV Draco

F-o-r-m-id-a-b-l-e ! Absolument formidable les transformations de Potty ! Je regarde encore une fois le dragon. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à repartir dans un fou rire incontrôlable (et incontrôlé), mes yeux (magnifiques huhu !) se posèrent sur les ailes du dragon… Je repensais à Kate. Elle n'était pas venue depuis deux jours en cours et la raison de son absence n'était que trop évidente.

_Cette fille est immonde. _

_Cette fille est magnifique. _

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher, lorsque je l'ai vu nue, de me mettre à… Enfin vous voyez. Il est indéniable qu'elle est… Très agréable à regarder. Attention ! Ceci est un compliment de Malfoy !

Bref passons, mis à part son indéniable bôôôôôté, sa cruauté n'a pas d'égale. Pourtant je ne la trouve pas répugnante*… J'ai vu de que la façon elle avait agi. Et elle à tout fait pour que les souffrances de ce gars soit rapides. De plus, l'état dans lequel elle était après… Sans défenses et tremblante… Au moment où j'ai fait un pas pour la consoler (moi ! Grand Malfoy ! ), Potter m'a retenu. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui en être reconnaissant ou, au contraire, si je dois lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires…

J'ai fait de rapides recherche. Evidemment sa nature est entre le vampire et le cannibale. C'est donc une démone. Mais quelle sorte ?

Je lui ferait part de mes conclusions lorsqu'elle rentrera.

**

_Endroit non déterminé dans les enfers, Temps arrêté._

POV Kate

J'ai un de ces mal de crâne ! Deux jours que je mange à n'en plus pouvoir. Et on aura beau dire, pour les démons tel que moi, un verre de sang est l'équivalent de sept verres de Whisky Pur-Feu pour un sorcier !!

-Enfin réveillée miss Affamée* ?

-Hum… Je suis moins pire que toi…

-Je suis toujours très sobre.

-Te moquerais-tu de moi ?

-Point du tout, de ma bouche ne sors que la vérité.

-Et moi je suis la mère d'Abel.

-Bien sûr que tu l'es !

-… Idiot.

J'ouvre doucement les paupières, laissant mes yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité. Je finis par voir le visage de celui qui ce tient devant moi.

-Derminëas…

-Enchanté de te revoir parmi nous, Shaïan, fille d'Eliosë.

Je me lève et m'approche de l'homme en face de moi. Il ne semble pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Pourtant, il entamait sa 364ème année.

Il prends mon menton entre son pouce et son index et me fait redresser la tête. Je le fixe sans ciller. Un léger sourire étire ses lèvres fines, découvrant des canines identiques aux miennes.

-Toujours ces yeux… murmura-t-il.

Je baisse les paupières. Je devine que son visage prend une expression de sincère tristesse.

-Ne les cachent pas s'il-te-plaît… N'en ai pas honte.

Je me libère de sa main et lui tourne le dos.

-Comment veux-tu que je ne m'en cache pas ?! Je les hais ! Ils sont la preuve de ma naissance !

-Et est-ce une honte que tu soit devenue et non que tu sois née dans cette état ?

-Aujourd'hui, oui.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche, signifiant clairement son désaccord sur ce point.

-Kate, Je…

-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !!

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est ainsi que tu es nommée.

-NON !

Je le sens qui se rapproche.

-Kate…

-NON ! Non…

Il pose une de ses mains sur mon épaule. Il la fait glisser le long de mon dos, prend ma taille et me tire vers lui. Je tombe sur son torse. Il me retourne et je me love contre lui. Il se penche et son souffle caresse mon oreille.

-Tu es Kate. Tu n'es pas Shaïa, mon amour.

-Derminëas…

Je le regarde. Il est beau, il l'a toujours été. Sa bouche rouge sombre et fine, son nez droit auquel je faisais des bisous étant enfant… Ses yeux d'améthyste bordé de long cils m'ont toujours fait croire l'impossible, et ses cheveux raides, toujours lâches, lui tombant au creux des reins ont nourris tous mes songes…

Je me redresse. Il est accroupit, je suis assise sur mes genoux. Nous nous faisons face. J'effleure son visage translucide. Il me fixe et je frissonne.

-Kate…, il attend une protestation de ma part qui ne viens pas. Je voudrais aller plus loin.

Je me relève promptement.

-Derminëas ! Nous ne pouvons faire ça ! Je veux dire… Entre démons…

-je suis allé demander à Garwönes. Il m'a dit que, comme tu n'étais pas née démone, notre union ne serait pas punie.

Mes jambes lachèrent.

-Nous pouvons…

-Oui.

Alors que je m'apprête à me jeter sur lui, la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

-Dame Shaïa ?

Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver…

-… Oui ?

-L'Altesse vous demande.

-Puis-je avoir la raison de son engouement à me voir devant Elle ?

-Il s'agit d'une mission pour la dame Shaïa.

Je soupire

-Bien. J'arrive.

* * *

Rastaqoueeerr : Alors ? Parce que c'est pas que j'ai pas vos avis mais… Je les ai pas… Je me demande où ils sont… *cherche, cherche * Non Je vois pas…. *big smile innocent*

Une toute pitite review pour l'insignifiante auteure que je suis ?…

Biouuu !! Au prochain chapitre, jeune (ou moins jeune) gens !!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Souvenirs.

_Palais de Lilith, Enfer, temps arrêté._

POV Kate

Après m'être habillée plus convenablement, j'avais suivi le petit page dans un dédale innommable de couloirs et de salles, croisant par-ci, par-là, d'autres démons et leur proies ou leurs goules entrain de trouver de nouvelles façon pour s'enfoncer des bites dans… Excusez ma vulgarité. C'est juste que… Ce sont les termes qui conviennent. Le palais de Lilith, tout comme celui d'Abel, sont de véritable lieux de débauche.

C'est triste à dire, mais les démons, n'aime ni ne chérisse. Proies ou non, ils baisent, c'est tout, basta.

Je ne m'incluse pas dedans. Je ne suis pas née démone, je suis humaine, comme vous. Je suis née sorcière, comme Harry, Draco ou Hermione.

Le jour où je suis arrivée en retard à la maison, c'est parce que j'avais rencontré Eliosë, un incube, qui m'avait offert un goûter à ses côtés.

Il était beau, il ressemblait à un ange.

Je l'ai suivi, captivée.

Il m'a emmené dans un square que je ne n'avais jamais vu. J'ai compris plus tard qu'il avait juste besoin de jeune chair pour survivre. Littéralement, il m'a défoncée. Après m'avoir violée, il à commencé à me mordre. J'étais faible et sanglante. Mes cuisses pâles étaient maculée, ma bouche mordue, et, malgré mes yeux embués de larmes, je l'ai vu se figer, les lèvres encore dégoulinante de sang. De _mon_ sang. Et soudain, le néant est sortit de sa poitrine. Un trou, qui l'a aspiré.

Je suis resté couchée une heure et demie. Le froid m'a réveillée. Le froid de la main posée sur mon épaule. La main de Derminëas. Il m'a portée jusque chez moi et m'a dit :

-Règles tes soucis et reviens dans le square de tout à l'heure, je veillerai sur toi.

Je ne me suis pas posée de questions, encore une fois. J'avais confiance en Derminëas, malgré les évènements. Je suis rentrée et vous connaissez ce qui c'est passé.

Je suis revenue au square et il m'attendait, une cigarette au coin des lèvres. Je portai un petit balluchon. Il me l'a prit et nous sommes partis. Durant le long voyage qui à suivi, il m'a expliqué que je me transformais peu à peu.

Après avoir traversé toute les terres de Lucifer, nous sommes arrivée en Ersigäl, terres suprême des démons majeurs. Cette couche est habitée par les vampires (en dernière position), puis les incubes et leurs homologues féminin, les succubes, et enfin les Trois Originels : Lilith, Abel et Lucifer.

Abel à été tenté par Lilith, fille de l'ange déchu Satan. C'est ainsi que cet homme à accéder au Haut Rang.

Puis est arrivé Lullaby, ange déçu par Dieu. Satan l'a renommé Lucifer, et il est devenu l'époux de Lilith. En bref, ils sont le triangle amoureux le plus connu sur cette Terre, Ciel et Enfer compris.

Derminëas est un des favoris des trois Originels. Il m'a présentée, ventant mon sang qui tuait des démons, et ma naissance peu commune. Ils m'ont acceptée.

J'ai donc suivi l'enseignement des jeunes suceurs de sang et dépravés, apprenant de mes professeurs d'où je venais, et pourquoi mon sang provoquait tant d'effet chez les démons. Il se trouve que je suis la fille de Sirius, archange devenu Etoile*. Celui-ci, malgré la gloire et l'éternité qui lui étaient offertes, est redescendu sur Terre pour retrouver Shazëa, simple humaine londonienne, et je suis née.

Or, il se trouve que les Etoiles sont les seuls êtres capables de défaire les démons. Tous, chez ces êtres de lumière, attire les enfants de la nuit… Leur sang, leur beauté, leur savoir… Tous est enviable et envié. Mais tous ces atours sont des armes pour détruire l'Obscurité*, ce qui en fait les meilleurs prédateurs et chasseurs de Vilains**.

Le revers de la médaille : les Etoiles sont tout bonnement incapable de résister à l'appel des démons.

Et moi, qui suis mi-Etoile, mi-humaine, j'ai ces qualités et défauts décuplés, car vous, humain, êtes incapable de renfermer (ne serait-ce que peu) vos sentiments ou ressentiments. Vous avez beau dire, vous êtes les créatures les plus faibles sur cette Terre.

C'est pour cela que je n'ai pu résister lors de ma rencontre avec Derminëas.

Si je récapitule, je suis mi-Etoile mi-humaine, et j'ai le régime alimentaire, les besoins et l'aspect d'une succube.

Je suppose que mon caractère contradictoire et lunatique s'explique par ma nature…

Bien je suppose qu'il vous reste des questions, vous les adresserez à l'auteure.

En revanche, je peux encore vous expliquez pour mes yeux. C'est bien simple. Les yeux des vampires sont rouges, ceux des incubes sont violets, ceux des succubes sont soit parmes, soit fuschia et enfin, les yeux des Originels sont orangés, tel les flammes de l'enfer.

Moi, mes yeux sont dorés. Bien jaune solaire si vous voulez, or cette couleur est celle des Etoiles, donc une couleur haïe chez mes comparses. Derminëas les adore, moi pas, ils marquent trop ma différence.

Enfin, avec toutes ses réflexions, je n'est pas vu le temps passer. Je suis arrivée devant les Trois. On pourraient croire qu'ils font peur.

Détrompez-vous tout de suite ! Lilith est une catin vêtue de cuir armée d'un fouet (je me demande toujours comment Abel à pu céder), qui vous couve car sont instinct maternel n'est que trop développé. Ou alors, elle vous dévore du regard, ce qu'elle est entrain de faire avec ma personne et que j'apprécie que moyennement.

Abel est sans âge. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivent aux épaules, seules une grande tresse, faite de ses cheveux de dessous, lui tombe jusqu'au genou. Ses yeux oranges sont plus perçant que les deux autres. Ils te fixent, te sondent, et savent. Je soupire. Derminëas est bien son fils.

Enfin, Lucifer. Lui, c'est le plus… Indescriptible des Trois. Il semble toujours las, pourtant, les quelques fois où il a daigné m'adresser la parole, il s'est avéré qu'il savait énormément de choses, qu'il était attentif au moindre mouvement autour de lui.

Grand, il attache ses cheveux en catogan à l'aide d'un ruban vert sombre qui rappel la robe à col mao qu'il porte pour les grands jours… D'ailleurs, pourquoi la porte t-il aujourd'hui ? De plus… Lilith et Abel se sont aussi vêtus de leurs plus beaux apparats…

Elle, porte une robe (en cuir) noire séparée en deux et rattachée par des lanières (de cuir)rouges. Un simple short de la même couleur que ce qui empêche le bout de peau de vache de tomber (traduire : rouge). Des bottes à talon compensé d'au moins vingt centimètres de haut habillent ses pieds.

Lui, est habillé d'une chemise noire près du corps, dont les quatre premier bouton sont détachés. Un veston de barman en cuir rouge est lui aussi détaché sur la chemise. Ses jambes fines sont recouvertes d'un short, rattaché par des lanières de la même couleur que le veston, à des jambières. Ses bottines se recourbent vers le haut et sont argentée et je m'aperçois, quand il secoue la tête que les anneaux qu'il a accroché au bout de ses tresses sont eux aussi argentés.

Bizarrement (?) leurs deux vêtements sont semblables…

Je m'approche et m'incline.

-Shaïan, fille d'Eliosë, moi, Lilith, t'ordonne de prêter allégeance.

Même manège à chaque fois. Tous les incubes et succubes présents se sont regroupés autour de nous.

-Moi, Shaïan, fille d'Elosë, jure allégeance à cette cour. Par ce geste, je scelle le pacte.

Me relevant, je vais baiser la main baguée de ma reine.

Abel prend la parole :

-Shaïan, fille d'Eliosë, moi, Abel t'ordonne de prêter allégeance.

-Moi, Shaïan, fille d'Elosë, jure allégeance à cette cour. Par ce geste, je scelle le pacte.

Même chose que précédemment.

-Shaïan, fille d'Eliosë, moi, Lucifer te prie de rester parmi nous.

Cette modification, Lullaby l'a apportée car il estime que les démons sont libre, qu'ils n'ont à obéir que si ils le désirent…

Ô ! Douce hypocrisie que son rang lui permet.

-Moi, Shaïan, fille d'Elosë, jure allégeance à cette cour. Par ce geste, je scelle le pacte.

Enfin nous allons pouvoir discuter sérieusement.

-SHAÏAN !!!! TU M'A MANQUE MA CHEEEWIIIIIIIIIIEEE !!!

Lilith m'adore.

-Toi aussi Lilith, tu m'a manqué.

Je regarde Lucifer et Abel.

-Pourquoi m'avoir appelée ?

-Shaïan… Voldemort nous assiège. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir retourner chez les humains tout de suite.

-Il vous suffit de le tuer.

-Mon enfant, tu sais parfaitement que nous ne pouvons intervenir dans les affaires humaines.

-Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

-Tues les vampire qui bloquent la porte nord. Etant à moitié Etoile, ça devrait être simple. Passe en monde terrien et retrouve ton père. Il nous dira quoi faire.

-Mais… Comment retrouver une Etoile ? Jamais, une fois disparut, on en les a retrouvés…

-Tu as les bonnes personnes à tes côtés pour cette tâche.

Je le regardais. Perplexe.

-Un infiltré du côté de Voldy et le filleul de ton père ! Tu es longue à la détente Katounette !

-Lilith tais-toi.

Amusée, je regarde Lilith se changer en chat et partir tête et queue hautes, maigres restes de sa dignité.

-Je vois pour le pseudo mangemort. Il doit s'agir de Draco… Et pour le filleul… HARRY !! Il m'a dit que je ressemblais à quelqu'un de sa connaissance !! Il s'agissait de Papa !!

-Pars, jeune Shaïan, et subis le destin amer.

M'inclinant une dernière fois, je repars vers ma chambre. Les derniers mots (et seuls mots) d'Abel résonnant dans ma tête.

Rasta : Alooooooooorrs ? Je remercie miss Sarcasmes pour ses reviews et puis sinon tu a le reste de la réponse dans le PM que je t'ai envoyé !

Bisouuuu rime avec rivious (review)!!

*Ces mots seront expliqués au cours de la fics, je garde le sicret pour l'instant !! (rit sous cape)

**Autre nom que je donne au démon.

Ps : désolée pour le retard mais je faisais la fête (quelle pitoyable excuse…). Au fait !! Juste comme ça, je pense que vous avez remarquez mais Satan et Lucifer sont deux personnage différent dans mon histoire.

Bye bye !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Espionnage

***

_Lieu indéfini entre deux monde, pas de temps_

POV Kate

Il m'agace.

-Tu étais obligé de venir avec moi ?!

-Allons, Kate ! Je t'en pris, ne fais pas ton enfant.

Derminëas s'est mis en tête de m'accompagner…Il va prendre le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et quelque chose me dit qu'Ombrage ne dira pas non à sa si jolie candidature.

-Ton ironie m'amuse mon amie.

-Tu te sens forcé de lire dans mes pensées en permanence ?

-Comprends-moi ! Tu es le premier spécimen qui a été créé par morsure et non par voie génitale. Ton esprit est fascinant, et ta naissance rajoute à cette complexité.

-M'enfin ! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a de si bizarre dans mon esprit !

-En fait, il est divisé en deux, je crois. Et il se trouve qu'Eliosë t'as donné une partie de sa mémoire. Il avait presque 1000 ans ! Ce qui fait de toi… Une boîte noire si tu veux.

-Génial… J'aime ta comparaison si avantageuse…

-Imagines ! Une fille de 16 ans avec la mémoire d'un gars de 1000 printemps ! Tu as toute l'éternité pour me livrer ses secrets.

On dirait un gosse avec son nouveau jeu… Il me fatigue.

-On peut s'arrêter si tu veux.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil.

-Oui, c'est ça. Arrêtons-nous. Non, mais tu sais Dermy, c'est surtout toi qui va t'arrêter… Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ?

-Je crois que j'ai saisi l'essentiel.

-On est d'accord.

Mon esprit me paraît beaucoup moins lourd tout à coup… Bref passons, j'ai un père à retrouver moi…

**

_28 Février, Grande salle de Poudlard, 20:08_

POV Draco

C'est pas trop tôt ! Elle est enfin de retour. Je ne sais si c'est normal, mais je me sens plus léger. Elle est revenue avec un mec plutôt beau gosse. Je les regarde. Ils forment un beau couple, de plus, ils me paraissent très proche. Ce ne sont que de petits geste, mais… Un bras frôlé, une main qui s'attarde sur l'épaule, des regards échangés…

Je secoue la tête.

Non c'est idiot, il est prof ! Je vois mal Kate se fourrer là dedans… Cependant, elle est si imprévisible que je ne sais quoi penser.

Je l'observe à loisir. Elle tourne la tête et je revois enfin son visage fin et ses yeux dorés. Une onde de douceur m'envahit et passe par mon cœur, le dégelant quelque peu.

-Drayounichounet !! Dis ! Il faut que l'on trouve quelque chose pour demain en cours de potion pour que les griffy se ramasse encore une fois !

Pansy Parkison alias « gros-boulet » me ramène à la réalité.

-… Non.

Elle s'étonne de ma réponse. Que répondre ? Que je suis a… a… Je… J'a… Bref !

Je sais que je n'arriverai plus à humilier les gryffondor maintenant que Kate est là… De plus je pense réussir à connaître sa nature Samedi, à Pré-au-Lard. L'Ordre va mis aider et Potty aussi…

Pansy en remet une couche pour me convaincre. Elle me sourit et essaye d'attirer mon attention. Depuis toujours elle cherche à me draguer, à m'avoir pour elle seule… Elle minaude, se transforme en pot de peinture dès qu'elle en a l'occasion. Elle est même arrivée, une fois lorsque je la demandais pour régler une question de botanique, avec un ensemble de cuir noir et vert, d'une vulgarité sans précédent, pour me faire des avances ! Elle n'a donc toujours pas compris qu'elle n'accédera jamais à la fortune Malfoy, et plus précisément à mon lit ? Elle est laide, je suis beau. Elle est conne, j'ai le Q.I d'Einstein.

De plus j'ai assez de sex appeal pour attirer quiconque dans mon lit, et même si elle et moi sommes les seuls survivants d'un cataclysme annonçant la fin du monde, je ne copulerai jamais avec un laideron pareil. J'ai pitié pour mes futurs enfants tout de même…

*

_4 Mars, Pré-au-Lard, Au cheval vert, 18:36_

POV Derminëas

Je vous ais vu petits aurors.

Ils sont là pour me surveiller. Shaïan et moi avons pourtant tout fait pour passer inaperçus, mais non, nous avons du laisser le passage ouvert trop longtemps et le ministère a du remarquer que deux démons avaient passé la frontière. Je sirote mon whisky tout en observant le groupuscule d'espion à la table 6. Il y a un loup garou, reconnaissable à ses prunelles « imitation Etoile ». J'ai jamais pu supporter les Laonis Kâa, les «enfants de Laonis ».

Laonis est la déesse louve, fille de Réadosa et d'Arluinos. Ces deux-là sont frère et sœur. Ils sont le soleil et la lune. Bref, vous voyez le tableau. Donc, comme toute déesse bien sous tous rapports, Laonis devait se marier avec Lusâan, jeune dieu moyennement beau, moyennement intelligent (voire très peu réfléchi), moyennement doux (brutal, donc), moyennement dieu tout court. Ce mariage n'arrangeait que moyennement notre chère Laonis qui avait remarqué un jeune humain plus que beau, magnifique, plus que doux, charmant, galant… Bref ! Absolument merveilleux, et parfait dans le rôle de demi-dieu ou de héro de tragédie grecque. Mais ! Car il y a toujours un mais, ce jeune humain nommé Darg'än, s'est avéré être un loup transformé ainsi par Lusâan afin de vérifier la fidélité de sa femme. Laonis, trompée, s'est jeté dans la gueule de l'animal, et s'est joyeusement faite sautée dans les bois par son cher et tendre amant à la pilosité développée et aux yeux dorés. Il en a résulté une race de demi-dieu-démon-bizarres qu'on a appelés lycans, abréviation de Laonis Kâa. Voilà la petite histoire ! Et contrairement à ce qu'on pense, soit on nait lycans, soit on le devient après rapport sexuel. C'est une IST en gros. Y a jamais eu d'histoire de venin et de morsure là dedans. Les démons sont sales, les dieux aussi, alors arrêtez de vous imaginer que Kékette à aucun rôle dans la pièce des divins.

A côté du pseudo dieu, il y a un grand sorcier en robe bleu nuit et à la peau sombre. On sens clairement sa puissance et je n'hésiterai jamais à lui laisser Kate, enfin Shaïan.

De l'autre côté de « louveteau », il y a une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui lui sourit. C'est une métamorphomage. D'ailleurs, elle est entrain de se mettre en colère et ses cheveux passent au orange*.

La porte de la taverne s'est ouverte et la petite figurine de cheval accrochée au portant se met à galoper.

Kate passe la porte.

Shaïan entre d'une démarche féline.

Ma lumière attire les regards et sa beauté impose le silence à tous les clients…

Sauf un.

-Kate !

Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Malgré le maelstrom de sentiments qui s'empare de moi, je reste souriant et impassible. Je la bise, descendant jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres et remontant le long de sa joue. Je chuchote tout contre son oreille :

-Je crois que mes recherches commencent à porter leur fruit…

Elle frissonne, je reprend plus fort :

-Vas-y assieds-toi ! Hep ! Serveuse ?! Une bièraubeurre s'il vous plaît !

-Tout de suite mister !

Elle me regarde et, alors que je m'assoie à mon tour, pose sa main sur la mienne. J'entrelace nos doigts et me penche pour l'embrasser. Alors que je vais pour toucher ses lèvres, je la sens qui se fige. Instantanément, je me pétrifie aussi. Elle murmure :

-Que font des aurors ici Derm' ?

-Ils nous espionnent. D'après ce que m'a dit Lu-lu*, ils aident Potter et Malfoy.

-Lis dans leur pensée et dis-moi leurs noms et prénoms.

-Kate ! C'est interdit. Je ne peux pas. De plus ils risquent de sentir que je les viole.

-S'il te plaît Dermineäs. J'ai une idée.

-La fille s'appelle Nymphadora Tonks et préfère qu'on l'appelle Tonks. Le grand noir s'appelle

Kingsley Shacklebolt et le loup s'appelle Remus Lupin.

-Merci.

Elle m'embrasse, léger papillon se posant sur mes pétales. Et très vite se retourne regarde la fille et s'écrie :

-Tonks ! Comment va depuis le temps ?!

La jeune femme est interloquée et ses yeux cherchent une réponse dans les yeux de mon aimée. Kate se lève et va voir la metamorphomage. Posant son magnifique fessier sur la chaise laissée libre de la table elle entame un monologue sous les yeux ébahis de sa « vieille » amie.

Je souris… Kate a arroser l'arroseur. J'adore cette fille !

Je me lève à mon tour lorsque je l'entend prononcer mon nom et me dirige vers la table. Lui prenant la main je la fait se lever, me glisse sous elle. Mon « élève » prend place sur mes genoux. Elle parle, parle et plus ça va plus je sens qu'approche la question fatidique. Malgré elle, Tonks s'est prise au jeu.

-Et tu es devenue auror ?!

-Oui, c'est ça. Aujourd'hui je vis avec Remus.

-Ouah ! C'est génial ! Et dis-moi, tu pourrais me parler plus de l'histoir Black ? Non, parce que j'étais en Australie et j'ai pas tout compris !

-Oui bien sûr. Il se trouve que Black était un grand sorcier et il à réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban. Il a surprit tout le monde à vrai dire… Il à fait sa réapparition il y a deux ans mais… Il est mort.

-Pauvre Harry !

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Oups ! Ça chauffe pour Kate qui n'a pas put s'empêcher d'en faire trop…

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir parlé d'Harry jusqu'à maintenant…

Un point pour "cheveux roses".

-Je suis en classe avec lui et…

-Miss, vous vous enfoncez… Personne ne connaissait le lien entre Harry et Sirius à part ses proches. Or, Harry ne m'a rien dit à votre propos. Je suppose donc que vous tenez cette information d'autre part... Suivez-nous dehors, je crois que vous et votre pseudo professeur de DFCM avez beaucoup à nous dire.

Le louveteau s'est penché sur Kate. Il la menace. Mais la main de Shaïann sur mon bras me rappelle à l'ordre et stoppe mes tremblements de rage. Contrôles-toi Derminëas. D'autan plus que vous allez devoir vous sortire de ce mauvais pas...

A moins que ...

Si nous leur mentons...

Ces gens pourraient bien nous aider à retrouver le père de Kate...

* * *

Rastaqoueeerr : Alors ? Non parce que les avis cours pas les rues. Désolée pour le retard mais je bloquais. Du coup ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Cependant ça, je ne le sais pas. Allez savoir pourquoi …

Bref ! Je vous fais de gros bisous et à la suite. J'essaie de faire au mieux mais l'histoire ce compliquant et moi qui improvise… Ca fait bizarre et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je me méfie, que je ne cède pas à mes envies pour que tout reste cohérent.

Big Bisou ou ou, Big bisou ou ou …


	8. Chapter 8

Rasta : Je tiens à préciser pour ce chapitre et pour la suite que Teddy, le fils de Tonks et Lupin, est né sans encombre avant les événements se déroulant ci-dessous. Je sais, il est peu plausible que Tonks se soit remise si facilement… Eh ! Oh ! De nos jours, il y a la magie. Les magicaments lui on permis de ce remettre d'aplomb très vite.

Voilou ! Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8 : Evacuation et révélation.

_6 Mars, dans le ciel au dessus de Londres, 23:05_

POV Harry

On a du quitter le château en vitesse. Tonton Voldy a envoyé un petit mot trééééééééééés agréable à Mamie Ombrage.

« _Chère directrice, _

_Il se pourrait bien que d'ici ce soir, votre école et ses élèves deviennent ruines et squelettes. A moins que Harry Potter ne se décide à me rendre une petite visite…_

_Voldemort_ »

Comment je suis au courant alors que je suis le premier concerné et qu'Ombrage n'aurait jamais pris la peine de m'avertir ? Tout simplement parce que le mot en question n'a pas été écrit sur parchemin mais sur le papier qui sert aux beuglantes. Seule différence : la voix ne hurlait pas. Elle sifflait. De plus, Voldemort est allé plus loin, il a fait en sorte que le mot soit délivré en deux langues : en premier en fourchelang et en second en anglais normal. Or, étant le seul à comprendre le fourchelang, j'étais le premier au courant.

Bref, tout ceci n'explique pas franchement ma présence dans le ciel londonien. En résumé : Ombrage à fait évacuer le château par le Poudlard express. Evidemment, les septièmes et sixièmes années, même si ils le désiraient, n'ont pas pu rester pour défendre le château. J'ai donc réuni une « résistance » qui s'est envolée vers notre école pour aider les aurors à défaire le mage noir. Nous somme une centaine. Seuls quelques serpentard sont restés. Je n'ai pas pris le risque d'emmener les élève plus jeunes ou moins expérimenté que les dernières années… Il y aura bien assez de morts comme ça…

***

_Même jour, même endroit un tout petit peu plus à droite, même heure._

POV Draco

J'accompagne Potter au château.

Je veux voir mon père en face… Pouvoir enfin lui cracher tout le mépris que j'ai pour lui et sa faiblesse. Cette faiblesse qui l'a poussé à suivre Voldemort dans sa quête sanglante.

Cette année à été placée sous le signe des révélations. D'abord, j'ai surpris ma mère au quartier général de l'Ordre. Ensuite, ma génitrice ma révélé que mon cher paternel avait été forcé de se soumettre au Lord pour sauver sa famille de l'extermination.

Je hais mon père qui n'a pas su respecter ses idéaux. Je me sens honteux pour cet homme qui n'a su que m'inculquer intolérance et irrespect alors qu'il pensait tout le contraire.

Vous vous dites sans doute que c'est exagéré.

Alors, vous n'avez jamais été dans mon cas.

-Hé ! Potter ! T'as vu Kate aujourd'hui ?

-Non, et tu as du remarquer toi aussi qu'elle a disparue depuis deux jours…

-C'est vrai.

-Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ?

-Potty, Potty, Potty… Réfléchis dans ta calebasse vide. Kate aurait pu revenir et j'aurais pu ne pas la croiser. De plus, avec l'agitation de ce soir, j'aurais eu très peu de chance de la rencontrer.

Je vois son expression ce modifier. Il peste devant ma répartie tout à fait plausible et cherche à me contredire.

Soudain, il sourit et la méfiance vient plisser mes (si beaux) yeux.

-Malfoy… Sachant que Kate et toi êtes très proches, si elle était revenue depuis Pré-Au-Lard, elle serait venue te voir je pense. Non ?

Grrr… J'y crois pas ! Il se croit vraiment tout permis the survival (oui Kate m'a livré le surnom de Potty). Raaaaahhh Le pire c'est que j'ai rien à lui répliquer ! Où est ma verve naturelle ?

A peine le temps de chercher cette lâcheuse que, déjà, j'aperçois le château… En flamme.

J'ai peur. C'est la première fois que je réalise que j'ai vraiment peur de cette bataille décisive. Le feu qui lèche la pierre n'est pas rougeoyant et rassurant à l'image de celui des cheminées des salles communes. Oh, non. Il est bleu et vert, froid comme l'hiver. Inconsciemment, je tremble. Je sens une cape se poser sur mes épaules. Je tourne ma tête vers l'origine du mouvement et j'aperçois Potter dont les cheveux ont pris des reflets bleutés. J'écarquille les yeux et lui se tourne vers moi, le regard moqueur et la bouche tordue en un rictus ironique.

-Alors comme ça le grand et glacial Malfoy à froid ?

-La ferme Potty.

Nous savons tous les deux que ce geste et ces paroles ont scellés notre amitié*. Je souris et repense à notre première rencontre : catastrophe, il faut bien l'avouer.

**

_Même jour, Geôle du ministère, 23:05_

POV Kate

-Puisque je vous dit qu'on à rien à voir dans ces meurtres !

-Vous êtes des démons. Si vous, vous n'avez rien à voir avec ces crimes, qui alors ?

Après l'auberge, les aurors nous ont fait transplaner jusqu'au ministère. Ils nous ont expliqué que le passage que nous avons utilisé était surveillé depuis les dernières attaques de vampires. Evidemment, Lucifer étant beaucoup trop sûr de lui, il n'a pas vérifier son propre système de sécurité. Quel idiot.

Le calme de l'homme qui m'interroge m'énerve au plus au point, d'autant plus que j'ai le plus grand mal à conserver le mien alors qu'il m'ont séparé de Derminëas.

-Vous êtes un loup-garou et pourtant vous ne tuez pas à tout bout de champ !

-Pour moi ce n'est pas vital. Juste des pulsions. Pour vous en revanche…

- « Juste des pulsions », répétais-je en imitant le ton calme et suffisant*, je n'ai qu'un crime à avouer depuis que je suis là et le nom de mes victimes ne sont pas cités.

Autant jouer le tout pour le tout et avouer.

-Et qui vous à servi de déjeuner, Succube ?

-Chris Darrow, Johan Coyre, Adam Juyles et Corie Demy…

J'ai un nom monsieur Lupin.

Je m'oblige à rester courtoise, c'est la meilleure façon de lui prouver ma bonne volonté.

Il me regarde un long moment. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

-Je sais parfaitement faire le distinguo entre « bien et mal » si tant est qu'il existe vraiment ces deux faces des choses. J'ai conscience de mes crimes et je ne les caches pas. Je les regrette même. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'aurais aimé ne pas devenir ce que je suis.

-Je pense comprendre…

-Comment êtes-vous devenu Lycan ?

-J'ai toujours dit que je m'étais fait mordre car c'est-ce qu'on apprend aux sorciers à l'école mais…

-Vous n'êtes pas né ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sourit sèchement mais ne s'énerve pas malgré le fait que je lui coupe la parole… M'énerveee !!

-Effectivement.

-J'ai eu le malheur de connaître la même chose mais Derminëas m'a sortie de là.

-Tonks m'a sauvé aussi.

Nous nous sourions cette fois-ci franchement.

Soudain, Tonks ouvre la porte à la volée.

-REMUS ! SAUVES TOI ! VITE ! LE MÂLE ATTAQUE !

Non ! Derm', qu'as-tu fait ?!

Lupin se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

-Je vois…

Il se lève précipitamment, fait un pas vers sa compagne pour l'entraîner loin de moi et de mon compagnon. Mais, à peine esquisse t-il ce geste, Derminëas arrive. Il est en pleine frénésie et à prit sa forme incube. Il se jette sur la jeune femme au cheveux roses et plante ses crocs dans son cou. La jugulaire est percée… C'est fini. Je le regarde déchiqueter la peau fine et blanche de l'auror. L'envie de vomir me prend. Remus est horrifié et il peste contre les sort anti-loup qui protège le ministère. Je l'entend aussi pester après mon professeur de potion et la Tue-Loup.

Je déglutit. Derminëas vient de me regarder et ses yeux ne sont pas violets sombres, la couleur qu'ils prennent habituellement lorsque l'incube entre en frénésie. Ce n'est pas normal…

La vérité m'apparaît alors, immonde, improbable et pourtant évidente… Derminëas tue cette fille de sa propre volonté. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il se sentait aussi coupable que moi lors de ses chasses. Je réalise que je ne l'ai jamais accompagné. Il m'a donc mentit. J'ai mal au cœur. Et le pieu invisible qui me transperce depuis l'horrible constat s'enfonce encore lorsque je vois la marque tatouée sur son avant-bras gauche…Un serpent sort de la gueule béante d'un horrible crâne.

La marque de Voldemort…

* * *

Rasta : Alors ?! J'avoue être plutôt fière de moi pour ce chapitre. Je pense passer la fic en rated M après m'être relue (cf : chapitre 4 --- lemon)...Votre avis please !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Combats & Quêtes**

_7 Mars, Poudlard, 03:09_

POV Harry

Je savais que Voldemort était cruel, mais là, ce n'est plus humain ! La moitié des aurors a été décimée, je ne vous parle pas des élèves que j'ai emmener avec moi.

Je m'en veux.

J'en veux au mage noir que je combat depuis toujours. J'en veux à la pluie qui n'éteins pas ce feu destructeur.

J'en veux à ces gens qui me suivent et me croient aveuglément.

-BORDEL !! VOLDEMORT MONTRES-TOI !!

Je sens quelqu'un se mettre à genoux à côté de moi et me prendre par les épaules.

-Potter, relèves-toi ! Tu dois te battre pour ne pas décevoir ceux qui sont mort et ceux qui se battent pour toi !

Je lève les yeux vers Malfoy, rabaisse mon regard sur la terre devenue glaise.

-Draco… J'en ai marre de me battre POUR les gens. Je veux me battre AVEC eux, pour NOS idéaux… Pas parce que je suis une idole.

A travers le rideau de pluie, je le vois qui serte les dents. Sa mâchoire saille. Et je souris. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu si agacé.

-Potter, si tu continu à avoir des états d'âmes pareils, à te poser des questions aussi existentielles en plein champs de bataille, j'en connais un qui ne mourras jamais… ALORS LEVES-TOI ET MARCHE PUTAIN !

Il m'a pris par le col de ma robe et me secoue comme un prunier. Il pleure de rage, de peur et de fatigue. La boue qui le macule renforce son aura désespérée et perdue. Et je me sens coupable de n'a pas avoir été à la hauteur…

-Rien n'est joué alors continu Potter. On croit en toi…

Je le regarde étonné.

-Tu crois en moi, Malfoy ?

-Ouais, comme tout le monde ici… Parce que t'es notre seul espoir face à l'autre fou.

-Merci Drake.

-C'est quoi encore ce surnom ?

-Hé, Hé…

Je me relève… Bien ! Il ne reste plus qu'à continuer…Je regarde les corps autour de nous. Des mangemorts. Je ferme les yeux… J'ai mal… Me dire que c'est moi qui les ai tués… J'ai ôté la vie.

***

_Même jour, ciel de Londres, même heure_

POV Kate

Il faut que je fui… Après avoir tuée Tonks, il…I…Il s'est jeté sur Lupin et… M'a regardé. Il m'a dit :

-Alors ? Tu as compris ? Je ne suis pas le gentil Dermy que tu connais depuis toujours Kate, Shaïan… Je suis mangemort et fier de l'être. Je sers Voldemort et tu es une entrave à ses plans depuis que tu cherche à retrouver ton père. On a bien essayé de tuer la menace dans l'œuf mais l'idiot qui t'as transformée en succube à fait les choses trop vite et j'ai du le tuer. Tu connais la suite de l'histoire si je ne m'abuse.

Alors, douce Shaïan ? M'aimes-tu toujours ?

Je ferme les yeux et son visage aux traits déformés m'apparaît.

J'ai fui.

Je me suis reculée jusqu'à la deuxième porte, à l'opposé de Derminëas. Je me suis engouffrée* dans cette issue, sans me poser de question.

J'ai couru, couru encore et encore. Puis, arrivée dehors (enfin !) j'ai pris ma forme démone sans réfléchir aux sorciers, présents ou non, et je me suis envolée.

Ca va faire trois heures que je vole et je n'en peux plus. Mais il me poursuit et je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois fuir, m'échapper.

Je ne veux pas mourir. Du moins, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. J'entends un battements d'aile derrière moi. Je tourne un tout petit peu la tête et aperçoit une forme noire. Il est toujours là… Je ferme les yeux et accélère encore.

Le vent sur la chair de mes ailes déclenche mes frissons. Je suis grisée. J'adore voler et je comprend pourquoi l'homme à toujours voulu avoir des ailes.

Je suis terrifiée. Un rire se coince dans ma gorge. C'est nerveux. D'un seul coup, je n'en peux plus. Je me met à pleurer, hurler, rire. Je ramène mes ailes sur mes bars alors que je me sens tomber. Ma chute s'accélère et je ris toujours. Le sol se rapproche et je pleure de rire. Le paysage deviens net et je meurs de rire…

**

_Même jour, même heure, même endroit_

POV Derminëas

Je lui ai fait peur mais c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne veux pas la tuer. Si sa chute pourrait se finir par sa mort, j'en serais soulagé. Cette fille a bien trop souffert durant sa courte vie. 17 ans… Aujourd'hui, elle aurait du les fêter. Avec moi et ses amis… Elle est née il y a dix-sept ans. Et elle va mourir le jour de son anniversaire. La vie est drôle parfois.

Je regarde le corps qui chute. Une pointe de douleur, fugace mais réelle, me traverse le cœur. Je repose mon regard sur ces formes qui me sont si familières.

-NON ! KATE !

Tant pis. C'est moi qui vais mourir, mais tant pis. Je n'en peu plus. Fuir toujours et encore. Ce mettre du côté du mal juste parce qu'on est persuadé qu'il va gagner. C'est lâche. Je suis lâche. Mais c'est fini. J'aurais au moins eu le courage de la sauver.

Je replis mes ailes pour accélérer mon mouvement et me précipite sur le corps léger et filiforme qui tombe.

Le vent sur la chair de mes ailes déclenche mes frissons. Je suis grisé. J'adore voler et je comprend pourquoi l'homme à toujours voulu avoir des ailes.

-KATE !

Je ne vole pas assez vite. Elle va y passer. Accélère Derm', accélère ! Tu as juste à voler un peu plus vite pour sauver la seule personne qui es jamais compter et t'en ai même pas capable. Dépêche, bordel !

J'ai une crampe. Mon aile se tend et impossible de la bouger. Non ! L'envie de pleurerme prend. Mais je suis né incube. Et les incubes originels ne pleurent pas. N'est-ce pas ?

Une goutte coule le long de ma joue. Je ferme les yeux et chasse ces gouttes de pluie importunes. Même le ciel est contre moi.

-Peut être est-ce l'enfer et non le ciel, Derminëas.

Je me fige d'effroi et voit mon interlocuteur fondre sur le corps de Shaïan. Je regarde autour de moi et voit que des gardes du palais de Lilith sont là, armés. Ils m'encerclent. Lilith et son compagnon fendent le cercle. La Démone, sous la forme d'une toute petite fille, s'accroche à mon cou.

-Pourquoi, Dermy ?

Elle pleurniche et Abel la décroche doucement de moi.

-Notre jugement est sans appel pour les traîtres, Derminëas. Tu mourras. Mais sache que je t'aime comme jamais père n'a aimé son enfant. Il en va de même pour Lilith et Lucifer. Nous ne te croyions pas capable d'une telle chose, surtout envers Kate.

-Je l'aime, Abel.

-Je sais. Lucifer aussi le sais. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il se donnerait la peine de la sauver ci il ne connaissait pas tes sentiments ?

Il hoche la tête en signe de salut et se recule.

Il disparaît, emportant une petite en larmes dans ses bras. Je comprends que je n'ai jamais été seul. Jamais je n'ai eu besoin du mal.

J'ai toujours eu besoin de mes parents aussi froid et irresponsable aient-ils été.

J'ai toujours eu besoin de Kate.

J'ai 367 ans.

J'ai trouvé Kate depuis seulement quelques années et je gâche toute chances de vivre une vie tranquille avec elle.

J'ai une famille.

-RAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!

Je hurle de rage. Quelle est cette malédiction ? Qui se permet de me priver de tout ce que j'aime ?!

-Seigneur Derminëas… Cette malédiction, cette personne… c'est la même.

-…

Le garde qui viens de se pencher sur moi m'a pris en pitié et me parle comme si j'étais un enfant. Mais j'ai compris.

-Moi…

La vérité est toujours plus douloureuse…J'aurais aimé garder le masque du mensonge encore un peu…Juste un peu.

* * *

Rasta : Alooooorrs ?? Bien, bof, nul ? Une toute petite reviews pour l'infâme auteure qui fait pleurer le tout vilain méchant pas bô ?

*J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une erreur mais mon ordi à rien dit…


	10. Chapter 10

**J'ai retouché le chapitre. Plus de chanson !!! Elle passe en OS la demoiselle et j'ai continué ce chpitre par un POV Kate. J'attends vos avis avec impatience !!**

**Chapitre 10 : Espoir.**

_07 Mars, 07:00, champ de bataille_

POV Harry

Les professeurs ont réussi à protéger La grande salle et à la rendre totalement inaccessible au mangemorts. La salle ne désemplit pas un seul instant. Pourtant, St Mangouste marche à plein régime.

-Respire, Harry.

J'inspire un grand coup.

-1,2,3 !

Hermione et Pompom m'ont remis le bras droit en place. Le claquement sourd de l'os me glace le sang. Je vois Ron qui pâlit à mes côtés. Son arcade sourcilière est en sang et ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter de débiter le liquide rouge. Mon amie se détourne pour l'entrainer un peu plus loin, afin de le soigner. Je me lève et retourne auprès de blessés. Finalement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'auror soit une profession qui me correspondent franchement. Je me demande si médicomage ne serait pas un meilleur choix.

Je sourit devant ma propre naïveté. Je pense à des choses tel l'avenir alors qu'il n'est pas dit que je sorte vivant de cette bataille ! M'enfin, tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ! Même si ce dicton fait pâle figure devant les morts qui s'accumulent.

Cette guerre est éreintante, comme toute ses consœurs. Je n'en peux plus et la pluie qui coule rajoute à mon blues.

-POTTER !

-Monsieur Malfoy, je vous en prie ! Tenez-vous un peu, vous êtes dans un hôpital !

-Excusez moi Madame Ponfresh, mais j'ai une nouvelle des plus importante, qui va sans doute déterminer l'issu de cette bataille.

Tout le monde reste coi devant la déclaration de Draco. La nouvelle est-elle bonne ou…

-Harry viens, s'il te plaît.

-J'arrive.

Je me lève, ôtant la main rassurante de Ginny de mon bras. Elle me regarde, implorante.

-Je comprend que tu veuilles que je reste Gin, mais j'ai confiance en Malfoy, il ne tentera rien.

Je sens le susnommé lever les yeux au ciel. Je pose mes lèvres sur celles de Ginny. Nous sommes tous deux au bord du gouffre nommé Désespoir. Nos disputes, répétitives depuis quelques temps, n'ont fait qu'empirer les tensions déjà créées par la guerre… Je ne sais pas si rester à ces côtés est un bon choix… Je ne ressens plus la même attirance. Elle… Elle est ma sœur. Pas ma petite amie. Nos caractères sont trop proches pour que ça marche…

-Je reviens.

Je suis Draco dehors.

-Alors ?

-Suis-moi. Il faut que tu vois ça de tes propres yeux.

Je fronce les sourcils. Finalement, je ne suis plus si sûr de la confiance que j'ai en Draco. Mais je continu d'avancer. Mon guide pousse les corps du bout du pied. Je les contourne. Leurs visages sont si vivants malgré leurs cœurs arrêtés. Les expressions de terreur ou de combativité, de peur ou de concentration. Les mains figées sur les baguettes ou bien tendues en dernier signe d'espoir.

Je comprend ce que veut dire « hanter ». Ce verbe signifie que, envers te contre tout, la mort et la vie reste ex aequo tout le temps. Les fantômes en sont le parfait exemple. Mort mais toujours vivants. Je ris en pensant à cela. Dis de cette façon ça ressemble à de la pseudo philosophie.

Enfin, l'homme blond devant moi se fige. Je daigne regarder à qui appartiennent les pieds postés à quelques mètres de là…

Devant moi ce tient un homme qui me paraît jeune et frivole mais aussi très las. De plus, ses traits sont tirés et des cernes violettes soulignent la pâleur de sa peau et l'étrangeté de ses yeux. Ses cheveux bruns sont détachés. Ils flottent au vent. Cet être m'apparaît comme l'incarnation pur et dure de la luxure. Son visage fin efface toutes mes pensées. Il n'y a plus que lui et moi. Finie la guerre. Ginny n'est plus là avec ses reproches. Seul cet homme et sa tristesse m'importent.

Souris mon ange !

-Harry Potter ?

-O…Oui…

Sa voix me brûle.

-Je suis étonné de votre peu de volonté. Vous me trouver attirant malgré mon état. Je vous pensais aussi plus altruiste d'autant plus que le paquet que je vous amène ne devrait pas vous faire plaisir.

Vexé par ses paroles, je détourne le visage et trouve soudain le sol magnifique.

Mais l'exclamation d'un certain serpentard (qui me sert d'ami) me rappelle à l'ordre.

-Kate !

Je me retourne vivement. Kate est inconsciente, dans les bras de l'Adonis. Draco s'empresse de la prendre. Il la sert contre lui.

Il est donc capable d'aimer…

Cet être froid et glacial a fini par rendre les armes devant une gryffondor.

Douce allégorie que celle du serpent enserrant le lion pour le tuer et finissant par se laisser aller au creux de la fourrure dorée.

Tant de joie triste brille dans ces yeux alors qu'il caresse le visage de notre amie. Une larme coule sur sa joue alors que Kate rouvre les yeux. Elle le regarde sans comprendre. Elle semble terrassée par la fatigue et la vue du mouroir qui s'étend derrière moi la désole.

Ses yeux rencontre les miens.

-Désolée…

De quoi s'excuse t-elle ?

-Je n'ai pas arrêté Derminëas. Il a tué Ton… Tonks et Lu…Lupin.

Elle ressemble à une enfant et cette vision me rappelle la fois où Draco et moi l'avons vu chasser.

Si frêle, pelotonnée contre Draco. Il lui murmure des mots rassurant à l'oreille. Je sais qu'elle ne les a pas tués. J'essaie de ne pas lui en vouloir, mais je suis humain et la colère monte en moi malgré tout.

Mais, à nouveau, j'observe le couple. Ils m'apparaissent auréolés d'une douce lumière blanche et chaude. Au milieu du champ de bataille, ce n'est plus moi qui apporterai l'espoir. Dorénavant, ils sont porteur de la victoire.

Je croise les yeux de l'homme. Mon cœur se réchauffe à sa vue.

Je souris.

Tout n'est peut être pas perdu finalement…

***

_08 Mars, 06:50, champ de bataille._

POV Kate

Je viens à peine de quitter Derminëas que me voilà à poudlard. J'ai été agréablement étonnée d'apprendre que Lu-lu avait ramené des troupes afin d'aider à combattre le gros vilain méchant de l'histoire. Il m'a avoué que c'est la trahison de Dermiëas qui l'a poussé à agir ainsi. Il se doit de laver l'affront commis.

Je viens à peine de quitter un homme que, déjà, un autre sèche mes larmes. Draco... Il a été si attentionné... Vraiment pas le serpentard que je connaissais.

Malheureusement, je sais que je ne pourrait pas lui donner ce qu'il désire. Les démons n'aiment pas. Ne me dites pas qu'un couple se construit seulement sur la discussion ! La baise aide vachement quand même... Or, je suis pas foutue d'atteindre l'orgasme sans dévorer mon partenaire... A moins que Draco devienne incube. Mais là, pas de vie de famille, juste la baise, et, soyons honnête, etre en couple ne se résume pas à être au lit !

Le juste milieu n'est pas envisageable... C'en est désolant.

Une élève qui passe près de moi fait une remarque très juste... Les mangemorts ne font plus parler d'eux depuis bientôt 24 heures. D'un côté, ça nous arrange, un peu de calme ne fait pas de mal et des stratégies son mises en places. D'autre part... Ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant... Le silence est oppressant. Les corps empuantissent l'air et le rende lourd.

Je déglutit et ferme les yeux.

J'inspire et ouvre les paupières.

Je me lève malgré les protestations de l'infirmière et me dirige vers le fond de la grande salle. Là-bas, tous les hommes et femmes désignés pour guider les autres lors de la bataille finale se sont réunis. Je m'approche et tous se taise. Je viens enfouir ma tête dans le torse de Lucifer, qui me serre contre lui. Gardant un bras autour de mes épaules, il dit :

-Voici Shaïan, fille de Sirius Black que vous connaissez tous et de sa femme qui ne mérite pas que son nom soit prononcé ici. Je n'admettrai pas qu'elle reste à l'écart.

-Nous n'avions pas l'intention de la laisser à l'écart, Lucifer ! Votre troupe combattrons, elle sera à vos côtés.

C'est à ce moment là que je prend la parole.

-Je ne combattrai pas d'un côté ou de l'autre. Je serais entre les deux divisions et j'aiderais chacune d'elle de la même manière.

Des regards bienveillant me sourient. Le bras de Lucifer se ressere autour de mes épaules. Draco est juste à côté de moi et sa main prend la mienne.

Je me surprend à espérer.

Finalement, tout n'est pas perdu...

* * *

Rasta : je met la chanson en OS finalement. Je me suis dit qu'elle faisait vraiment trop tâche... J'espère que tu es contente Zaika ^^

Piou piou piou...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Sacrifices**

_08 Mars, 10:00, champ de bataille_

POV Kate

Plutôt que de petits coups dispersés et inutiles, les mangemorts ont fait en sorte que le combat tourne à la bataille rangée. Leur rang est nettement moins important… Mais, évidemment, ce sont les petites frappes qui sont mortes ou qui ont fui. Ceux qui reste, ce sont les expérimentés, les proches du Lord.

Et croyez moi… Même si le bien y met toute la bonne volonté et même si Lu-lu se bat, ont est très mal partis pour gagner.

En face de moi se tient, dressé, Nagini. Ce serpent n'est rien au niveau gabarit par rapport à l'Hydre. Pourtant, ses sifflements déclenche mes frissons. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux car je sais qui est derrière, et je ne perdrai pas la bataille.

Tout à coup, un froid mortel s'abat sur les ruines de Poudlard.

Une légère brume noire s'est posée sur le sol, tapis suintant le mal.

J'inspire.

Asphyxie.

-ARRÊTEZ DE RESPIRER !!

Des sorts de tête en bulle sont lancés, mais, malgré la rapidité de mon intervention, quelques sorciers sont tombés. Je les regarde. Il se tordent sur le sol, pauvre insecte dans la toile d'Arachnée.

-Au… Au secours !

Cette voix ne m'est pas inconnue. Je me tourne vers son origine et aperçoit, au travers de la brume, une main tendue. Sur cette main, une bague….

Et cette bague appartient à Luna Lovegood…

Je me précipite vers elle.

La prend dans mes bras.

-Luna ! Luna, écoutes-moi ! Ecoutes-moi bien !

-K…Kate…

-Arrêtes de respirer le temps que je fasse le nettoyage de tes poumons et que je jette un sort de tête en bulle !

Alors, que je finis le nettoyage des poumons de Luna, celle-ci reçoit un sectumsempra dans le dos.

Le sang gicle. Il vient entacher ma joue.

Les cheveux blonds de Luna se tintent de rouge.

Je l'entends :

-Kate … Je ne peux… Plus… J'aurais bien voulu vous accompagner plus loin… Kate… Je ne veux pas mourir… Je ne veux… Ne veux pas partir…

Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues, elle s'accroche à ma chemise avec une telle force que les coutures se déchirent.

Un peu de la brume entre dans la brèche de mon vêtement.

Cet air me brûle… Je serre les dents et reste aux côtés de Luna.

Je sens le mal qui me gagne et ma nature de succube reprend le dessus.

Je sens mes dents qui poussent et mes omoplates sont douloureuse.

Je serre les dents.

-Dis… Kate ? Est… Ce que.. Est-ce que… Les Nargo… Les Nargols existent ?

Je souris et mes larmes coulent sur le visage de la mourante.

-Oui… Oui, ils existent Luna. Ont les appelles plus communément des Goules.

-Et… Et c'est quoi… Exactement ? Maman… Maman, ne m'a jamais … Dit…

-Les Goules sont des humains, dont des démons sont tombés amoureux… Si ces humains sont acceptés par les Trois Originels, alors ceux-ci leur livre un peu de leur pouvoir et ils deviennent résistant à notre venin et leur sang ne nous attire plus. On peut donc vivre tranquille avec l'être aimé.

Elle sourit.

-Kate… Tu… Tu es une idiote… Tu as la solu… La solution juste… Sous les yeux…

Ses yeux reste ouverts, mais ils ne sont plus bleus. Ils ont la pâleur de la mort. Je me mords les lèvres et ferme les yeux.

Peu à peu, je sens le corps de Luna se refroidir.

Les secondes passent.

Je laisse le mal prendre possession de moi.

Les minutes passent.

Je me dit que, peut être, la brume a cet effet sur mon organisme de démone.

Les heures passent.

Je n'ai pas conscience du temps qui a passé, mais je suis toujours prostrée par terre avec Luna dans les bras. Je sors doucement de ma transe lorsque Lucifer pose sa main, plus froide que le cadavre entre mes mains, sur mon épaule.

-Shaïan ?

Je rouvre les yeux.

Sa main se crispe sur mon bras lorsque je le fixe.

-Tes yeux…

Je me rend compte de l'atrocité du paysage qui m'entoure. Les mangemorts ont semé la confusion dans nos rangs grâce à ce brouillard inspiré du mal. Ainsi, ils ont pu tuer un maximum de personnes en un minimum de temps.

La terre est rouge et la nuit est noire.

-Qu'ont-ils, Lu-lu ?

-Sois-en fière.

-Pourquoi, Lucifer ?

-Tu as un nouveau regard.

-Quel est-il, Lullaby ?

-Tu sais.

Je souris. Oui, je sais.

Je sais enfin qui je suis, qui je dois être et pour qui je dois le devenir.

Je suis Kate Johannston, démone dévoreuse d'homme et je dois devenir Kate Johannston, fille de l'Etoile Sirius Black, pour Draco Malfoy.

Et je suis prête à tout pour cela.

***

_08 Mars, 22:00, Orée de la forêt interdite._

POV Kate

Voldemort veut nous épuiser avant de porter le coup final. J'ai essayé de convaincre Harry de rentrer dans le château et il a réfuté chacun de mes arguments. Vu l'état dans lequel il est, ça m'étonnerait qu'il tienne le choc lors de sa dernière rencontre avec le mage noir… Draco m'a demandé de les accompagner, lui et le trio de choc, afin de suivre la piste de quelques mangemorts isolés.

Sans doute sa mère qui lui a livré l'information.

Cette facette de la famille Malfoy m'intrigue depuis le début de l'année. Avoir un père mangemort, une mère espionne pour le compte de l'Ordre et être soit même un espion pour la même organisation ne doit pas être simple tous les jours.

Les branches sont mouillées de sang et ne craquent pas sous nos pieds. Soudain, je me fige.

Un corps de femme a été écorché vif et entrave notre route.

La peau est posée à côté d'elle.

Sa tête, à moitié arrachée, pend lamentablement sur ses épaules, seulement retenue par un filament blanc.

Tout son corps est à vif.

Ses muscles sont à l'air libre.

Ses yeux sans paupières nous fixent.

Et la femme n'a plus de sang.

Les tissus musculaires, asséchés, laissent apparaître les os blanchâtres.

Ron est penché au dessus du sol, la main sur un tronc.

Hermione, le regard fixe, pleure.

Harry, les yeux clos, tremble.

Draco, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, semble sonné. Il tombe, à genoux, sur l'humus. Sa respiration est irrégulière et il se laisse aller au point de se coucher dans l'herbe, la joue dans la boue.

Et moi, j'observe ce spectacle, puis lève mon visage vers la lune. Elle est dans son premier quartier.

Tendant la main vers elle comme pour la saisir, je me met à hurler.

C'en est trop.

Pour nous tous, les nerfs lâchent.

Cette vision d'horreur, ce corps décharné, offert à la vue de tous, nous blesse, nous griffe, nous lacère au plus profond de nos êtres.

La mort nous rappelle tous à elle un jour.

La mort a gravé le jour de la mort de Narcissa Malfoy dans ma mémoire.

Les secondes passent.

-Kate…

Les minutes défilent.

-Harry ?

Mais les heures se sont arrêtées.

-Toi et Malfoy sont la seule lueur d'espoir que j'ai vue depuis longtemps. Lui n'est pas en état de continuer. Pas aujourd'hui. Mais toi, pour nous et au nom de l'amour que tu lui portes, tu dois retrouver Voldemort, et le pousser à venir ici.

Pour que tout finisse.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu es démone. Parce que tu es la seule qui peut supporter un peu plus que nous. Nous sommes humains et faibles… Kate…

Je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre. Je cours dans la forêt, suivant mon odorat.

Une étrange force prend possession de moi, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Une lueur naît à ma droite. Je tourne la tête.

Un visage apparaît.

-_Crois en toi. Sens le vent sur ton corps et, à défaut de voler, cours et galope. Sens ton poil qui frémit, tes oreilles qui s'agitent et tes yeux qui voient enfin !_

-Papa…

Je suis loup… Je sens mon père en moi, qui me guide.

Cette métamorphose est éphémère.

Je le sais.

Mais l'âme de mon père qui me guide est éternelle.

Tu es toujours vivant… Et je te retrouverai.

-_Tu es proche du but, Kate. Je suis tout près. Bientôt tout sera fini, ma fille… Je crois en toi !_

* * *

Rasta : Aloooors ? Ce chapitre 11 ? Je sais Narcissa est morte d'une façon innommable. Je voudrais avoir votre avis sur le passage en rated M, et est-ce que vous souhaiteriez que je vous fasse un extra sur Lu-lu et Harry (slashounet ?).

Je l'ai dit dans mon profil, mais je me doute bien que vous n'y retournez pas juste pour le plaisir de lire mes bêtises -.-', donc je vous avertis ici de mon départ en Angleterre ce soir !! Partant pour deux semaines, je pourrais rien poster pendant tout ce temps ! Cependant ! (car il y a toujours un « mais » qui est parfois un « cependant ») je vous prépare la suite de l'histoire. Vous vous régalerez donc à loisir à mon retour !!

Voilà !! C'était long, c'était chiant mais c'était important !!

Piou piou à tous !!

Et bon 14 juillet !!

Ps : Je veux des reviews à mon retour les enfants ^^ !!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Raison de vivre ... Et de mourir.**

_08 Mars, La cabane Hurlante, 22:03_

POV Voldemort

Enfin…

Enfin, elle s'approche…

Elle cours…

-L'entends-tu cher Sirius ?

Le voile opaque s'agite légèrement. Ah… Douce création que celle-ci… Le Voile.

Ma boite à Etoile, ma boite à magie.

Ma douce réserve dorée…

Si vous saviez comme il est jouissif de se servir du Bien pour faire le Mal…

Cette minuscule dimension n'attire que les Etoiles: Bellatrix ne le savait pas, mais si elle avait poussé quelqu'un de normal dans cette porte, il ou elle aurait été rejeté( e ).

Je l'ai eu… Lui, Sirius Black, l'Etoile le plus jeune à ce poste dans ce que les humains appelle 'Paradis'. Ceci dit, il n'est pas le plus fort, juste le plus jeune donc le plus endurant à ce que je demande.

J'ai déjà 3 Etoiles dans ce voile…Un record auquel je tiens, rare sont les sorciers qui capturent des créatures divines !

Non ! Je n'ai pas triché !

…

Juste un peu.

…

Je me concentre à nouveau sur la jeune louve qui se précipite dans la gueule du serpent.

Ses yeux couleur de miel, légèrement translucides sont d'une beauté… Hum… Comme j'aimerai les lui arracher… Oui, c'est une bonne idée !

On commencera comme ça.

Et après…. Quelques Doloris, en sachant qu'elle ne sentira pas énormément la douleur compte tenu de sa nature...

Le Sectumsempra de Severus ? Oui, aussi.

Voir son sang entacher sa peau pâle.

Un sourire me vient et je plisse les yeux… J'aime cette impression de pleine puissance, de contrôle absolu sur le monde.

Elle à maintenant passé le petit pont de pierre qui marque l'entrée du village.

Elle se stoppe un instant et hume l'air.

Soudain, elle se fige et se tourne vers les quatre misérables murs qui me servent de repaire.

Viens ma belle, approche que le serpent puisse t'hypnotiser….

Te tuer…

Je ferme les yeux, me délectant de l'instant présent. M'amusant de la précipitation de cette jeune fille qui me semblait pourtant prudente…

Bah ! Tant pis, ça n'en est que plus marrant.

***

_08 Mars, 22:04, la Cabane Hurlante_

POV Voldemort

Elle vient de rentrer. J'ai refermé le loquet derrière elle.

Ah… J'ai l'impression d'être l'Echouanté dans 'L'Echouanté et La-Petite-Licorne'…

Ah ! Oui, vous êtes moldus, j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Ce conte est l'équivalent du 'Petit Chaperon Rouge' chez vous. Et l'Echouanté, c'est le loup. C'est un conte écrit par Beedle le Barde, évidemment.

Bon ! Après cette intervalle culturelle, je reviens à ce qui me préoccupe, soit : la louve qui me grogne après, dans MON salon.

-Bonjour, Jeune Kate, Belle Shaïan.

-Rrrrrrrrr…

-Agréable.

Doucement, l'animal se dresse sur ses pattes arrières. Son pelage s'éclaircit et son corps se rapetisse.

Enfin, un être humain se tient devant moi. Un magnifique être humain.

Ses yeux brûlent d'une ardeur plaisante.

-Est-ce pour moi, tant de précipitation ?

-…Vos rêves ne sont pas la réalité..

Vouvoiement : Signe de respect… Ou de dégout.

Et, au vue de son expression, je présume que le respect n'est pas de mise...

-Certes, les tiens non plus et tu sais parfaitement qu'une démone n'accèdera jamais au bonheur.

-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis quand à mon futur.

-Oh ! Tu devrais, puisque c'est moi qui vais t'ôter tout tes espoirs d'avenir... Tu n'aurais jamais du laisser tes amis seuls, première erreur.

Jolis les yeux… Même écarquillés.

J'aime la terreur.

Les expressions de la peur et du stress sont les plus étranges de l'Homme.

On dit que, sous l'effet du stress par exemple, votre visage prend une expression du sexe opposé… Intéressant non ?

-Que leur avez-vous fait ?

Hum… Elle est redevenue étrangement calme…

-Vous suiviez bien mes partisans, non ?

Comme pour répondre à un appel, Bellatrix, son mari et quelques autres sous-fifres apparaissent, quatre corps ligotés flottant à leur côtés…

**

_Même jour, 22:30, même lieu_

POV Kate

Lorsque je les ai vus entrer, je n'ai pu dire qu'une chose :

-Monstre…

-Oui, on me le dit souvent.

Drôle de blague… De l'humour de mage noir, je suppose.

Je pense à des trucs idiots pendant que mes amis sont conscients et me lancent des appels au secours silencieux.

L'Abjecte Serpent se tourne vers moi, sourire de Joker aux lèvres…

Envie de vomir.

Je regarde de Draco.

Le sourire s'étire encore un peu.

Et je vois le sort partir…

-Doloris.

Voldemort n'a pas bougé.

Une voix calme, froide, qu'il me semble connaître, s'est élevée.

Et je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux du corps fin et pâle qui se cambre à l'extrême devant moi.

Les cheveux blonds qui s'agitent sous les spasmes de douleur.

La sueur qui perle sur le front blanc.

Les yeux gris révulsés.

Et ce cri qui ne vient pas.

Je ferme enfin les yeux, contrôle mes jambes tremblantes, stoppe mes genoux qui s'entrechoquent et me tourne vers l'agresseur de mon sorcier.

Un homme impitoyable se tient devant moi.

Même sensation qu'avec Draco.

Un homme aux allures aristocratiques me jauge de haut.

Même maintient que Draco.

Un homme aux yeux de glace me fixe.

Même regard que Draco.

Un traître à l'œil aussi bleu que le ciel d'été, vient de torturer son fils.

Et dire que le jeune homme blond pensait que son père protégeait sa famille en vivant auprès du Lord.

Non…

Il vivait POUR le Lord... Et il n'a toujours vécu que pour lui.

D'un seul coup, j'ai l'impression de me réveiller.

Je grogne de dégout, de haine, de rage, de… De tout ce que vous voulez, mais je suis pas contente !!

A nouveau, la même sensation que tout à l'heure. Et la présence de mon père, plus forte, plus puissante.

Une chaleur qui monte en moi et qui afflue, afflue sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

_-C'est toute l'amitié que tu ressens pour tes amis, c'est toute l'injustice que tu éprouves à les voir torturer et c'est tout l'Amour que tu Lui portes._

Je me rend compte que j'ai fermé les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvre, tout est plus net autour de moi. Les odeurs sont beaucoup plus suggestives et mon ouïe n'a plus rien à voir.

Louve.

Sans perdre une seconde, je me jette sur Lucius Malfoy, crocs et griffes en avant.

Un hurlement bestial bondit hors de ma gorge.

L'homme s'est reculé, trébuchant sur un repose-pieds juste derrière lui.

Alors que je prend l'élan pour aller planter les griffes dans la poitrine de mon futur beau-père, une voix, un murmure atteint mes oreilles.

-Non… Kate…

Draco…

-Ne t'abaisse pas… A … Son niv… Niveau.

A peine finit-il sa phrase que le sang inonde sa bouche, que son corps se détend et que son visage perd définitivement toute couleur.

-DRACO !!

-Deuxième erreur : les sentiments n'ont pas leur place dans ton coeur. Tu ne contrôle plus rien, jeune fille.

Et cette voix glacée qui s'élève...

* * *

**Demande : Voulez-vous un extra Harry/Lu-lu ? (Peut-être en OS ou en 'vrai' extra de cette fic) J'ai besoin de vos avis !!!**

Rasta : Aloooooooooooooors se retour se fait-il en force ?

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je conseille à tout le monde l'Angleterre !!

Bisous à tous !!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Le son du gong.**

_09 Mars, 22:30, la cabane hurlante._

POV Harry

Je n'oublierai jamais ce qui s'est passé durant ces dernières vingt quatre heures.

Lucius Malfoy qui torture son fils.

Celui-ci, le corps tordu et les larmes aux yeux… Draco Malfoy qui pleure.

Les cris, les hurlements, le déchirement de Kate face à cette vision.

Et, maintenant, l'enfermement.

Dès que Draco s'est effondré, ils nous ont emmené à coup d'impero dans la cave de la maison. Puis ils nous ont « passé à la question », dirons-nous.

De magnifiques sorts nous ont gentiment mis quelques bleus et quelques futures cicatrices…

Je crois que le pire a été quand ils ont emmené Kate et Hermione dans une autre pièce. Ron s'est débattu comme un beau diable pour rester avec sa dulcinée.

Il gît, en sang, à mes côtés. Les yeux ouvert dans le vide et la bouche ne laissant passer un seul nom : Hermione.

Je ramène mes genoux contre mon torse et rentre la tête dedans. Je savais que je mourrai… J'espérais juste mourir un peu plus dignement qu'enfermé.

Laissant mes pensées vagabonder, le visage de Lucifer prend place dans mon esprit.

Les yeux d'améthyste et la peau de glace.

Les lèvres purpurines et la joue de neige.

Fait-il autant d'effet à tout le monde ? Est-ce ma destinée de perdre tout ce qui semble m'être consacré ?

Une main pâle sur mon bras me fait sursauter.

-Harry…

Je lève les yeux vers le visage ensanglanté de mon ennemi.

-Où est Kate ?

-Ils l'ont emmenée.

Je vois ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Pas de la simple peur, non, une terreur innommable et incontrôlable. Il se met à trembler. Sa main sert mon bras trop fort et le bruit de ses dents qui claquent résonne dans la cellule. Je l'empoigne par les épaules et le secoue comme un prunier.

-Quoi ?! Quoi ?! Draco, tu sais ce qu'il vont leur faire ?!! DRACO !

-Je…

Le voyant se m'être à parler, je desserre mon emprise sans pour autant le lâcher.

-Petit, j'ai vu, par accident, quelles sortes de tortures ils infligent aux sorciers, et plus précisément aux femmes. Harry…

Sous le sang, son regard gris n'est que plus fort. Ses sourcils sont froncés, faisant craqueler la plaque rouge sombre qui lui recouvre le visage.

-Harry, il faut qu'on les sauve très rapidement. Si Kate subit… Si Kate et Hermione subissent une torture pareille, soit elles deviennent folles, soit elles meurent.

-Draco… Qu'est-ce, cette torture ? Que font-ils ? Nous seront plus fort si nous savons.

Un sourire nerveux déforme sa bouche et un rire du même type le prend violemment.

-Putain, Malfoy !! Fais un effort !!

Il relève le visage vers moi, sérieux.

-Excuse-moi Potter… Je ne suis pas ce qu'il y a de plus résistant à la torture…

-Laisses et expliques.

-Eh bien… Ils surpassent en puissance et en violence les doloris et autres sectusempra. Ils utilisent aussi d'ancien instruments de torture ou des sorts oubliés… Il arrive… Parfois, j'entends, que….

Je le vois pâlir à l'idée qu'il tente d'émettre.

-Que ?

-Qu'ils en profitent un peu plus…

Je suis consterné. Et j'ai peur, pour Kate, pour Hermione. J'ai envie de hurler l'atrocité de la situation…

-Draco… Je vais demander à Voldemort ce qu'il veut. Et je payerai le prix pour qu'elles aient la vie sauve.

Je le sens qui s'accroche à moi.

-Fais ce que tu peux Potter. Si j'apprends que tu meurs et qu'elles sont tout sauf sauves. Je te torture et tu ne trouveras jamais le repos. Même dans la mort.

-T'inquiètes, je laisserai pas une seule chance à Tonton Voldy.

-T'as intérêt.

_***_

_09 Mars, 23:00, la cabane hurlante_

POV Kate

… Non… Non… Arrêtez ça.

Hun…Non… Pas comme… Avant. Pas comme ça.

Draco… Viens…

J'essaie de résister aux assauts des mangemorts. J'essaie de protéger Hermione au maximum mais…

Mais sous la dernière attaque, je n'ai rien pu faire.

Quand je les ais vus s'avancer vers nous, robe ouverte, je…La panique m'a envahie et j'ai senti toutes mes forces m'abandonner.

Un instant et j'étais redevenue la petite fille de 10 ans.

Ils ont aussi utilisé l'imperium.

Nous avons fait ce qu'ils nous demandaient de faire…

Il y a deux sortes de douleur.

La physique et la mentale.

La physique est très souvent moins pire que la mentale.

Et les deux combinées entraînent souvent la folie.

Je suis démone.

Je suis Etoile.

Mais je suis de nature humaine.

Et la vision d'amis torturés me blesse aussi.

C'est Lestrange qui a lancé l'illusion.

Je suis dans le noir… Et je vois Harry, Ron, Hermione, passer entre leurs immondes mains.

Et j'entend Draco qui hurle. Ses cris ne sont même plus humains tellement la douleur semble forte.

C'est une illusion Kate, juste une illusion.

Et cette lance qui me déchire pendant qu'un rire de fou résonne.

Je n'en peu plus. Désolée Harry. Même moi, je ne peu rien faire.

Je n'en peu plus…

**

_10 mars, 04:00, La cabane Hurlante_

POV Harry

-J'ai trouvé !

Si j'arrive à joindre Remus ou Tonks sur le champ de bataille, ils pourront intervenir !

-Et tu les contacte comment ?

-…

Punaise ! Je sais pas depuis combien de temps ils nous ont enlevé les filles et que je cherche à la façon de sortir d'ici mais ça me pèse.

Une main froide sur mon épaule.

-Malfoy, laisses-moi réfléchir tranquille 5 minutes, je t'en serais très reconnaissant.

-Très bien, Monsieur Potter, alors je vous laisse à vos problèmes.

Cette voix …

Je me retourne violemment, saisissant la main sur mon épaule.

-Lucifer…

Un fin sourire étire ses lèvres et je sens sa main qui se resserre sur la mienne.

-Je me suis dit qu'il était dommage de laisser un si célèbre sorcier derrière moi, sans avoir au moins essayé de faire sa connaissance. J'espère y gagner, Monsieur le Survival.

Je ne tilt même pas à l'annonce du surnom ridicule.

Encore agenouillé, j'enlace son cou de mes bras et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

-Je l'espère aussi.

-Je crois que nous attendrons un peu.

Je me réveille, secouant la tête. Je ne dis rien, mais une rougeur significative a pris place sur mes joues.

Je me dirige vers le fond de a cellule. Ron est toujours fiévreux suite à ses blessures et son état empire. A son côté, Draco, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, me… Enfin, nous, fixe.

Je me tourne vers Lucifer.

-Je suppose que tu n'es pas passé nous dire bonjour.

-Hum… En fait si, mais, apparemment, je dois aussi vous faire sortir d'ici, donc…

-C'est de l'humour démoniaque ?

-Kukuku…

Il se dirige vers Ron et soigne ses blessures.

-Ce n'est que temporaire, mais c'est déjà mieux.

Il se tourne ensuite, vers la porte de notre cellule et fait glisser ses doigts fins sur la serrure, murmurant des incantations inintelligibles, langue démone ?

A peine le temps de m'interroger : la porte s'est ouverte sur le corridor sombre.

L'heure tourne et comme, finalement, je ne vais pas aller marchander avec Voldemort mais plutôt aller lui exposer directement ma façon de penser, il vaut mieux que les filles soient libres avant.

Après quelques ouvertures de portes peu fructueuse, la bonne pièce nous apparaît sous les yeux.

Draco et Ron se précipitent vers les deux corps allongés par terre. Je vois notre sauveur serrer les poings et une rage sourde me prend à la vue des deux femmes couchées au sol, le peu de vêtements qu'il leur reste, ensanglantés.

Je peux supporter un grand nombre de chose, mais je suis égoïste. Et sentir la peine de mes amis me fait trop mal pour que je l'ignore.

Il est temps que tout cela finisse Voldemort !

Et ce combat final se terminera au son du gong !

* * *

Rasta : J'ai réellement besoin de vos avis !! Ils ne reste plus que deux ou trois chapitres …. OUIN !!! Bientôt la fin de cette si belle aventure !

Je me répète, à l'image de moult auteurs, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de reviews ou de message perso pour avoir vos avis.

A la prochaine !!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Fin de partie.**

_10 Mars, 04:10, la forêt interdite_

POV Lucifer

J'ai eu énormément de mal à ne pas monter à l'étage pour démonter tout le petit monde qui devait célébrer leur si chère victoire sur Harry.

Je considère Kate comme ma fille et la voir comme _ça_ m'a mis dans un état indicible.

J'ai appelé Erina qui les a tous pris sur son dos.

Qui c'est ?

Une panthère ailée. Tous les démons ont… Une sorte d'assistant animal. Cet animal prend une forme définitive quand le démon trouve sa moitié, en général sa goule. Et non, je n'ai pas trouvé la mienne. Kuh ! Je suis juste assez puissant pour avoir Erina sans tomber amoureux !

Bref… Le félin les a emportés au palais de la capricieuse Lilith.

Tous, sauf Harry. Juste avant le départ, il s'est approché de moi, a pris mon visage en coupe et m'a dit :

-Je reste ici.

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

-Hors de question. Tu ne joues plus. Tu pars avec eux.

-Non, Lucifer. Je dois abattre Voldemort. Le pire c'est que tu le sais.

Je suis donc maintenant à ces côtés. Je n'aurais jamais cru m'attacher à un humain.

Surtout aussi vite.

En face de nous se tient une rangée de mangemort et, derrière, le Mage noir et Peter Pettigrow.

Je les regarde de haut. Ils sont pathétique et je dois dire que, malgré tout, je pense un peu la même chose de Harry.

Et puis quoi ? C'est quoi le délire prophétique, là ?

Ils s'appellent tous Trelawney, ils ont tous des châles multicolores et des jupes en patchwork ??

Quand je pense que c'est juste Lilith qui ne savait pas quoi faire qui a créé ces trucs en cristal…

Je reviens à mes ennemis et jauge leurs personnalités. Tous, ou presque, sont sous imperium et seuls les fanatiques comme Malfoy sont là de leur plein gré…

Première erreur petit sorcier sombre…Un impero est très simple à briser pour les Originels.

Je m'empresse donc de défaire le sortilège qui pèse sur plus de la moitié des têtes de mort.

C'est mister Qui-fait-peur-à-tout-le-monde-avec-sa-face-de-serpent qui doit être content maintenant !!

Harry me jette un coup d'œil étonné et je me permet un sourire en coin.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres aussi alors qu'il se tourne vers Voldemort.

Le combat peu commencer.

***

_Temps indéterminé, palais de Lilith, Enfer._

POV Draco

Très vite, le traumatisme de la torture m'a quitté pour laisser l'inquiétude envahir mon cœur.

Les démons nous ont très vite pris en pitié et nous ont soigné.

Je n'imaginais pas du tout l'Enfer ainsi. Finalement, je vais peut être me damné…

-Te bile pas, blondinet. C'est pas comme ça pour les vilains humains pas beaux. Y'a que nous qui pouvons vivre ici. Et nos goules.

Le démon qui me parle se nomme Darvios. Comme tous ceux de sa race, il est magnifique, même si ses cheveux courts sont une faute de goût.

-Vos goules ?

-Ouais… Des humains à qui ont à insufflé un peu de notre sang. Leur sang devient inodore, nous permettant de vivre avec eux en toute tranquillité. Le seul inconvénient : ils nous doivent obéissance et ne peuvent résister lorsque l'on émet un souhait ou un ordre, même irréfléchi, à l'exécuter ou tenter de le réaliser.

Un frisson me parcoure. Je suis prêt à beaucoup de chose, mais j'ai ma fierté. Je regarde Kate. C'est la première personne qui compte vraiment pour moi. Oh ! Evidemment j'ai mes amis et ma mère, mais ce n'est pas du tout la même chose.

Depuis que nous sommes rentrés, elle n'a rien dit et c'est juste occupé d'Hermione qui, elle, est resté prostrée.

Il est trop simple d'imaginer ce qu'elle ont vécu.

Je me lève et m'approche de Kate.

-S'il te plaît Malfoy… Pas maintenant.

-Pourquoi tu ne les a pas tués pendant qu'ils… Qu'ils…

-Nous violaient ?

-…

Le mot me semble tabou.

Il l'est.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire. Trop de souvenirs.

Sa bouche a pris un plis amer et ses yeux sont plus brillants que d'habitude.

Je lève ma main vers son visage et mes doigts effleurent sa mâchoire. Elle ne dis rien, appuyant juste un peu plus sa joue contre ma paume.

-Tu ne me rejette pas ?

Kate laisse échapper un rire.

-Comment le pourrai-je ?

-Après ton… compagnon et les mangemorts, tu en aurais toutes les raisons.

-Tu oublies Eliosë…-Qui ?

-Je ne suis pas devenue succube en claquant des doigts.

Et elle me raconte tout. Sa mère, l'incube, Dermineäs… Son père aussi.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'est figée.

-Mon père ! Il faut que je retourne là-bas ! Il m'attend ! Je sais où il est.

Je la regarde, interrogatif.

-Il est une Etoile, une sorte d'archange de combat, si je puis m'expliquer ainsi. D'après mes recherches…

Je pose un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Je sais ce qu'est un Etoile. Et donc, où est ton cher père ?

-Ca va faire deux ans qu'il est dans le Voile.

-Celui qu'il y avait dans le département des mystères…

-Oui. Ton père l'y avait mis. Il s'agit d'un objet de magie noire qui 'avale' les Etoiles. Voldemort a eu un sacré coup de chance d'absorber la magie de mon père. Je dois retourner là-bas ! Absolument !!

-C'est hors de question, mademoiselle !

-Quoi ?! Draco, tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre ! Je retourne auprès de Harry et Lu-lu !

-Ne peux tu pas juste prévenir Lucifer ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'es pas en état de continuer.

-Je…

Elle souffle, une petite moue accrochée à ses lèvres.

-Très bien, Môsieur Malfoy, je vais juste prévenir Lucifer !

-Tu vois quand tu veux.

Elle ferme les yeux, et appuie ses mains sur ses tempes. Je réprime un éclat de rire, cela ressemble vraiment trop au films de S.F moldus.

-Si tu n'arrête pas, je vais avoir du mal à me concentrer pour penser avec Lucifer.

-Mmmpffff… Désolé…

**

_Même endroit_

POV Kate

Après avoir joins Lucifer, le temps paru passer trèèèèèès, très lentement.

Ce n'est qu'après l'équivalent de dix ans humains, que mon 'père' et le jeune survivant daignèrent arriver.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

-Où… Où est mon père ?

Seul un sourire de l'Originel me répond.

A ce moment, je m'aperçois qu'un énorme chien noir se tient derrière les nouveaux venus.

Je m'en approche. Tend la main et, à peine j'effleure sa fourrure sombre, qu'un homme un peu plus grand que moi se tient à la place de l'animal.

Ses cheveux souples et noirs mettent en valeur une peau mâte. Quelques cicatrices entachent le visage carré. Et deux yeux aussi noirs que la nuit me fixent intensément.

Une main vient prendre la mienne et seul la voix de Draco parvient à mes oreilles.

-Je suis ravit de vous revoir, Sirius.

-Et moi donc cher beau-fils !

Un ange passe, suivit de Mc Gonagall en tenue de bain.

J'explose de rire. Toute la tension se relâche, les larmes me viennent au yeux et je me cache dans le cou de Draco.

Deux bras viennent nous encercler.

-Heureux de te revoir, ma petite fille.

-Tout… Snif.. Tout est… Fini ?

-Et bien… Je dirais que la partie est finie pour Voldemort, du moins, car il nous reste à remettre sur pieds ces chers Ron et Hermione et oui, tout sera fini.

-HERMIONE !

Quelle honte… Je sais combien un viol est difficile à surmonter et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est… La lâcher, l'abandonner comme ça.

Je cours vers elle et la prend dans mes bras, la berçant comme une enfant.

Tout à coup, elle s'accroche à moi et me lance un regard de pure folie.

-Hermione ?

Un grand sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres.

Je l'observe, horrifiée alors qu'un rire dément la prend. Les larmes la prennent.

Puis elle redevient sérieuse, ses larmes traçant des sillons sur ses joues rougies.

-Comment as-tu fait ? Comment as-tu supporter ça, Kate.

Ses yeux appellent au secours et je lui murmure tout en resserrant mon étreinte.

-Je me suis accrochée à ce qui m'était cher.

Je crois que je reverrais toujours l'expression de Ron quand Hermione s'est tournée vers lui et à dit :

-Ce… Ce qui m'est cher...

Puis :

-Ron, je vais me sortir de là, juré.

* * *

Rasta : En espérant que ça vous ai plus !! Encore un chapitre et un épilogue !!!

Gros bisous !!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : A la bonne heure !**

_Manoir Malfoy, 15 Mars, 13:30._

POV Lucifer.

Cela va faire un an et 5 jours que la guerre c'est terminée. La paix est revenue et le monde sorcier ressemble presque à un jardin d'Eden.

Ce qui, accordons-le nous, n'est pas normal.

Je m'inquiète de cette paix trop stable. Autour de moi, Kate et Draco, Ron et Hermione, sont repartis d'un bon pied.

Je les observe. Nous sommes tous dans le salon en marbre des Malfoy. Harry révise un cours de DCFM pour le concours de l'Ecole Générale des Aurors. Son profil concentré me fait sourire. Cet humain est le plus étrange que je n'ais jamais rencontré.

Sa magie, si puissante et si pure, m'attire comme un aimant. Je n'ais jamais ressenti cela auparavant.

Je lève la main et saisi une mèche de ses cheveux.

Il a, ce matin encore, refusé que je fasse de lui ma goule. « Pas envie de devenir ton esclave », comme il dit.

Un froncement de sourcil un peu plus forcé que les autres et je le vois qui relève la tête, une moue de reproche sur les lèvres.

-Monsieur le roi des enfers, je vous serais gré de ne pas me déconcentrer pendant mes révisions.

-Je ne suis pas le roi des enfers, monsieur le survivant.

-…

Harry replonge dans ses révisions.

Je tourne la tête vers Kate. Dans le jardin, elle rit aux éclats avec Draco. Elle aussi avait essayé de le convaincre de devenir sa goule, mais c'était à croire que les deux ennemis d'enfance avait passé un accord pour nous dire non, à Kate et moi.

Je pousse un soupir…

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Lucifer ?

-Rien, je réfléchis. Tu as finis tes révisions ?

Le jeune homme acquiesce.

-Dis, Lu-lu…

-Oui ?

-Je… Voudrais essayer quelque chose. Je peux ?

-Depuis quand tu demande la permission ?

Passant au dessus de ma remarque, Harry continue.

Il retire doucement ses lunettes, ferme son livre et le pose sur la table basse. Puis, il se tourne vers moi. Très sérieux.

Je fronce un instant les sourcils.

Il baisse la tête. Je sais à quoi il pense. Je sais ce qu'il veut et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le lui refuser.

Enfin décidé, il relève la tête et fixe ses deux émeraudes dans mes rubis.

Il se penche. Doucement, il me semble qu'il ne veuille pas me brusquer.

Je souris, ironiquement et saisis son visage entre mes deux mains.

Enfin, nos bouches se rencontrent.

Surprit, il n'ose pas faire un seul geste.

-Détends-toi, Harry.

Mon souffle contre ses lèvres lui arrache un gémissement.

Je saisis sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents et la suçote.

Puis je l'embrasse. Tout est doux. Tranquille.

Je le sens qui se détend. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et répond à mon baiser.

-Lucifer ?

Mon prénom murmuré m'arrache un frisson. Pourquoi lui ?

-Les démons acceptent-ils des présents d'humains ?

-Ils peuvent.

Un silence s'installe. Lourd.

-Puis-je vous offrir mon amour, ange déchu ?

-…

Un voile obscurcit ma vue. Depuis que j'ai été chassé du ciel, je n'ais plus pleuré.

Je nous fait transplaner dans la chambre qui m'a été attribuée.

Et je lui fais l'amour. Il n'y a rien de sauvage dans notre échange.

Je vois des étoiles. Des milliers d'étoiles. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je n'en reviens pas. Un simple humain qui réveille tant de choses en moi. C'est impossible. Je n'ais pas le droit à tout ce bonheur.

***

_Manoir Malfoy, Même jour, en soirée._

POV Kate

-Je suis heureuse que Lu-lu et Harry se soient mis ensemble !! Ca fait quand même un an que j'attends ça !!

-Kate…Tu t'emballes rapidement, ils ne sont pas 'vraiment' ensemble.

-… Ils ont couchés….

-….

Je suis euphorique. Lu-lu va enfin être heureux et Harry aussi. Bon Ginny chiale mais c'est pas grave !! Un an… Un an que tout est fini. Honnêtement, ça fait drôle. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un rêve, que tout cela est impossible.

Tout est trop calme. J'en suis parfois mal à l'aise tellement tout cela semble surfait, comme dans un mauvais film.

Je sens la main froide de Draco sur mon bras.

-Je sais… 'Ne t'en fais pas'.

-Toute cette paix n'est pas surfaite. Et puis cela fait si longtemps que nous attendons…

Je perds mon sourire si chèrement acquis. Comment me contenter d'une paix, certes attendue, mais surfaite ?

Nous nous sommes battus pour la paix et nous en sommes, aujourd'hui à vivre dans un monde où la paix est factice ?

Est-ce que tous nos efforts seront toujours vains ?

Je sers les dents et me refuses le droit de réfléchir. Je ne priverai pas les autres de leur bonheur avec mes questions existentielles.

Et si j'ai raison… Alors c'est à moi de me préparer au mieux aux combats futurs.

Des lèvres posées sur les miennes détournent bien vite mes pensées vers autre chose.

Vous appelez ça comment ? Deuxième cerveau ?

**

_Palais de Lilith, Enfers, temps indéterminé._

POV Lilith

Pfiuuuu… Jm'ennuie….

-AAAABBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL !!!!!

-Quoi encore ?

-Je m'ennuieuh !

-Tsss…. Tu ne peux donc pas te tenir tranquille, une bonne fois pour toutes ?

-Mais les humains sont si drôles quand ils sont en guerre ou autres choses comme ça…. Et puis, comme Lu-lu est parti avec Ryrry, je n'ai plus aucune distraction ! Vous ne vous chamaillez plus, Kate commence sa nouvelle vie en tant qu'humaine…

En faite, l'auteure de se foule pas. C'est encore un happy end… J'en ai marreuh !!

Abel, repars, me laissant de nouveau seule. Je sors mes aiguilles et m'amuse un peu avec.

Tic

Tac

Tic

Tic

Je me lève et me dirige vers le magnifique piano blanc, au centre de la sombre pièce qui me sert de chambre. J'ôte mon long peignoir rouge sang et prend ma forme originelle.

Oreilles pointues, yeux orangés, peau pâle.

Je ferme les yeux.

Mes bras sont gourds mais je les soulèvent. Mes doigts effleurent les touches.

Pianissimo… Paix

Puis j'insiste, je force, je fends les touches violemment.

Fortissimo…Fureur

J'éclate de rire !!!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!

Je souris tellement fort que mes joues me font mal.

Lucifer qui pense que le bonheur lui est interdit. Quelle blague !

Kate qui savoure son bonheur mais qui le gâche en pensant à l'avenir. Quelle drôlerie !

Bonheur

Bonheur

Bonheur

Bonheur

Bonne heur

Bonne heure…

A la Bonne Heure !!!

Je pleure… Pauvres humains !

On vous donne la main vous vous accrochez au bras.

Vous ne savez pas vous contentez de ce qui vous est offert.

Et malgré toutes les leçons que j'essaie de vous donner au travers des guerres que je crées, vous ne m'écoutez pas.

Et moi ?

ET MOI ?!!!!

Le bonheur, Je n'y ai jamais goûté.

Alors pour vous punir de ne pas savourez le goût sucré et doux du bonheur, je vais vous faire savourer le goût amer du sang et de la peur.

Vous allez en vomir…

Encore une fois, je vais vous offrir une chance d'apprendre à vivre.

Et ce pourrait bien être la dernière…

-Comme à chaque fois, Lilith.

**~THE END~**


End file.
